The Elite Organization of Team Rocket
by Mr.Evil
Summary: In the year 2256, Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a member of Team Rocket to help get rid of the menace known as Poke'mon. But, is there a dark secret within this Organization? Read and Review. Relationship: Misty, Ash, May. Please Review.
1. Team Rocket Exams

Chapter 1: Team Rocket Exams

Ash ran down the street, breathing hard while heading towards the large building that had a giant red R at the top. "I can't believe I slept in after cramming all night. I'm going to miss the entrance exams and will have to wait another three months for the next one."

Fourteen year old Ash Ketchum has wanted to become a member of the elite Team Rocket Organization ever since he could remember. In this year of 2256 in the metropolis Electric City, being a member of Team Rocket was the best thing you could possible be, you are looked up to by all, young and old.

It was Team Rocket that saved the humans from the dreaded creatures called Poke'mon 250 years ago by building this large dome city. Everywhere else outside has become a vast wasteland completely taken over by the Poke'mon.

In this city with the population of 1.5 million people, no one is more respected then the Members of Team Rocket.

* * *

At the main entrance to the building, two female members of Team Rocket sat at a table as a higher ranking male member looked at his watch. "Time is up, mark everyone that hasn't shown up as not showing."

"Wait!" Ash called out, taking a deep breath as he stood in front of the table. "Ash Ketchum is here."

* * *

Ash sat in front of a computer with the screen saying **Team** **Rocket Multiple Choice Exam** in a room filled with fifty other people. A high ranking female agent stood in front of the room and announced. "You will have two hours to complete the multiple choice test of the Exams. Once you are done, if you are given a grade less then 70, you have failed and will have to study harder for the next one. But if you are given a grade of 70 or higher, you will be given a card that will allow you into the room on the right to take the second part of the test. Ready, begin."

Ash clicked on the arrow at the bottom right side of the screen to find the first question. If you are to face off against a Fire type Poke'mon, what type of Rifle do you use to eliminate it? A: Electric; B: Wind; C: Water; D: Ice.

Ash looked over the answers once again then selected C and then it went onto the next question.

* * *

An hour and 30 minutes had past as Ash finally made it to the last question. Are you willing to give your life to keep the peace and safety of this city and its citizens? A: Yes; B: No.

Even though Ash wanted nothing more than to be a member of Team Rocket, this question got him to think. But after a minute of thinking, he moved his mouse over to Yes and clicked it.

The screen said **Thank you; now checking your answers** while a loading bar was filling up, his breathing getting deeper while he watched that bar load. His hands shook and his face sweated bullets. It seemed like an eternity till the bar finally hit 100 to reveal his grade to be 84/100. "Yes," he said, a little louder than he thought, noticing some of the others taking the test looked over at him and then back at their screen.

The card popped out from a slot below the screen. He took the card and walked over to the door to see a slot on the side large enough for the card in his hand. He put it in, the light turned green and the door opened in front of him. He walked down the hall till he went through another door.

* * *

In the room, sets of five were being fitted with special gear and weapons. Ash went up to the Team Rocket Member and said while saluting. "I, Ash Ketchum, am ready for the next test."

"Good to see, you will be with Group 3. Now go get suited up," he said, saluting.

They both dropped their arms. Ash walked over to the two guys and two girls already suited up. "Hey there, my name is Ash Ketchum."

"Misty Waterflower," the older of the two girls replied. Her short hair a light red while a small scrunchy made her hair come out of the side of her head.

"Brock Flint," the elder of the two guys replied, having brown spiky hair and eyes that looked as if they were squinted closed.

"My name is May, and this is my younger brother, Max," the brown haired girl replied as she pointed to the nine year old boy with green hair.

"Aren't you a little young?" Ash asked, looking down at the kid.

"I had the best grades at Team Rocket Summer Training Camp, so I was recommended by the consolers," Max gloated, crossing his arms while a satisfied smirk appeared on his face.

"Ever since he was told that, he hasn't stopped gloating," May replied, putting her elbow on her brother's head and leaning on him.

Brock pointed to an armored suit with the weapon beside it. "You will be using the Electric Rifle, you should know it is used against..."

"Yeah I know, Water type Poke'mon," Ash said.

"That's water and flying," Max added.

"Dang, you really do know your stuff," Ash replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"I am using the Water Rifle, Brock is using the Rock Riffle, May is using the Ice Rifle and Max is using the Ground Rifle," Misty said while Ash is suiting up.

"Sounds good to me," Ash said.

After he finished, the Team Rocket Member walked over to the group. "Welcome to part two of the Exams. Here you will be using these weapons in the testing maze. In this maze you will be faced with many different types of Poke'mon that will attack without warning. You gain 1 point by using the right weapon against the type of Poke'mon that appear, you lose 3 points if you are hit or you use the wrong type of weapon against a Poke'mon. In the real world, if you make that mistake, you will be killed. You can use more then one weapon to attack a Poke'mon at the same time, but if you attack it with a wrong weapon combined with the right weapon you will still be deducted points. You must make it to the other end with a combined total of at least 20 points. Now move it."

The group saluted and replied. "Sir yes sir."

* * *

10 minutes into the test they have already gotten 25 points; a camera zoomed onto the group while Giovanni, the leader of the Team Rocket Organization, watched them work. "Interesting, these kids work really well together. They maybe just what this organization needs," he thought aloud. He looked over at another camera of Jessie and James screwing up as usual. "Compared to the useless Agents I already have."

* * *

Back in the maze, a virtual projection of a Charizard appeared. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Max fired their Rifles at it. They defeated it but were deducted 3 points. "What's going on?" Max asked. "That was a fire type Poke'mon and we used the right weapons."

"But it was also a flying type, Max," Brock answered. "And you used a Ground Rifle to attack it where ground is useless against flying."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Max replied while completely embarrassed from his mistake. "Combination Poke'mon is where I usually screw up."

"Well let's keep going, we are almost out of here," Ash said, nodding in reply while continuing down the path.

* * *

The group made it out of the maze with 32 points, while they were removing their gear a Team Rocket Agent walked over to them. "Group 3, you did some good work out there. Now, are you ready for your 3rd and final test?"

"I'm ready for anything," Ash blurted out, where the rest of his group agreed with him, but not as with as much enthusiasm as he.

"Then head to the door behind me and down the hall, and if you are able to pass that test in the last room, you will be members of the Elite Team Rocket. Now salute and head off."

They did as they were told, saluting to the higher ranked member and then headed off through the door.

* * *

They walked down the hall. "So Misty, why do you want to become a Member?" Ash asked with his hands behind his head.

"My three sisters are Members, and I am going to show them once and for all I can be just as good as them," she replied with fire in her eyes and her hand balled into a fist.

A nervous smile appeared on the other's faces. "I... see."

"What about you?" Misty asked.

"I just want to become the best member of Team Rocket, ever," he answered proudly.

"Sorry, Ash," Max boosted. "But I will be getting that title."

"Oh yeah, what makes you think that?"

"Because I know I will," Max replied smugly, until May placed her palm on top of her brother's head.

"Don't worry, Ash. My brother might be smart, but he still has a lot to learn."

"Well, the only reason you want to join is because you think the uniforms are cute."

May blushed, just as she moved her hands to cover her rose colored cheeks. "Well, they are.

"But why do you want to become a member, Brock?" Max asked.

"It's kind of a family tradition. My father, grandfather and great grandfather were all members of Team Rocket and now it's my turn."

Then they reached the door to the next room, they all were nervous yet excited of what might be behind it. "Well, it's now or never," Ash said, then the door opened up and they walked into a dark room.

* * *

They all walked into the room, the last bit of light disappeared when the door closed. "I don't like the dark," May said in a scared tone, but then blinding lights filled the room.

"Enough light for you?" Max asked, all of them covering their eyes with their hands.

"More than enough," she answered.

Their eyes finally adjusted enough that they were able to remove their hands away from their eyes, only to be filled with fear.

Different Poke'mon were in different cells, clawing at the cages at them just as a Team Rocket Agent walked up to them. "It is a completely different story from a virtual projection of a Poke'mon to a real one. Vicious creatures they are. Now after seeing them for the first time in real life, are you still willing to become a member to the Elite Organization of Team Rocket?"

The group looked at the different Poke'mon, launching all their powers and attacks they could but their efforts were futile by the strength of their cells.

"What are your answers?" The Agent asked.

Without a second thought, Ash stepped forward. "I'm ready."

From that, Misty stepped forward. "I'm ready."

Brock then stepped forward. "I'm ready."

May kept shaking from sight of the Poke'mon until Max grabbed her wrist. She looked down at him. He gave her a gentle smile, causing her to smile back. From that, they both stepped forward and said. "I'm ready."

The Agent smirked. "Then welcome, to the Team Rocket Organization."

To Be Continued

Just thought of this in my free time, might update but depends on how many reviews I get.


	2. New Agents

Chapter 2: New Agents

Dressed in the team uniform of black suit and hat, white gloves and a red R right in the middle of their chest, the group, with seven other new members, stood in a room and recited the anthem of Team Rocket; "To protect the world from devastation, to unite all people within our nation. To protect the purity of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above. Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Good, at ease, sit," a high ranked female agent ordered. Following those orders, everyone sat. "Now, before your special guest speaker comes in, do any of you have any questions?"

In a flash, Brock was standing next to her holding both her hands. "Oh to one that has beauty! So high words cannot begin to describe them, would you do me the honor of going out with me?"

"Get back to your seat, Private!" the Agent yelled. Brock's face then turned blue and ran back to his seat. Her angry face returned to a serious one. "Now, are there any real questions?"

No one answered, either from not having a question or just plain fear. "In that case, please give your full attention to, Lieutenant General Norman."

As she left the stage, a tall man with short blue hair to walked out and looked over the small group. "Hey look, its dad," Max said, pulling on his sisters sleeve.

"Your right, it is," she replied excitedly.

"No way, your father is the great Norman?" Ash asked with wide eyes. "I've heard so many stories of his heroic events in this Organization."

"Our father is something special," Max gloated.

"Welcome, new Agents. From what I have heard, you are all that passed the test from the 50 who came in to become honorable members of the Team Rocket Organization. It doesn't mean that they were not worthy, just that they were not as ready as they thought they were. But you, you are all ready to protect and serve the people of this beautiful city and to eliminate the Poke'mon menace that threatens to take our city away. This is the best turnout of new agents I have seen in a while. We are usually lucky to get only 5 cadets. This Organization needs as much help as possible to uphold the rights of everyone who want to live a normal life. Now, I know you are all thinking about it, but I want to hear it. What are we here to eliminate?"

"Poke'mon!" they all cheered.

Norman smiled and clapped his hands. "Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"That's right!" they all cheered once again.

"Dismissed," Norman said, with all the Agents stood up and walked toward the door.

But our five stay as May and Max ran up to Norman. "Dad!"

"May, Max. I'm so proud to see you both made it in," he replied, hugging both his children then releasing them. "Your mom is going to be so proud to hear that you both made it on your first try."

"Well, we all know I would make it," Max boosted, "it was May we all had our doubts about."

Out of no where, May had her arm around her brother's neck. "Do you want to repeat that, Max?"

"You two haven't changed a bit," Norman said with a smile. Then he looked over at Ash and was shocked. "Ash, Ash Ketchum is that you? I haven't seen you in over 10 years. How is your mother?"

Ash was shocked, the great Norman didn't just know his name, he knew his family. "She's fine, you know me personally?"

He walked over to Ash. "Your father and I were best friends here. You have really grown up."

"My father, was a Team Rocket Agent?" Ash asked in shock.

"One of the best, I never met a better Agent in all my life. If he was still alive today I bet he would be running, Team Rocket. Your mother never told you?"

Ash became a bit depressed. "No, she didn't."

"Don't worry about it, she probably had her reasons. But I bet you and May have caught up on a few things."

Both May and Ash looked at each other then looked back at Norman. "We know each other?" they both asked.

"It has been 10 years since you last saw each other but you two were the best of friends. It must have been faith to see you back together after all this time. When my family and I lived closer to yours Ash, I never saw you two apart. It was like you two were joined at the hip: you played together, took naps together, went swimming together, and even took baths together."

After he mentioned that, both May's and Ash's faces turned bright red. "You say they took baths together?" Max asked slyly.

"Shut up, Max!" May yelled.

"Even after we moved to the east part of the dome from the west, your father and I would bring you here to the playroom, since this is right in the middle of the dome. But after your father died, we lost touch. After all these years, it's so good to see that you and your mother are all right."

"Well it's good to find out my father was such a respected man here. But we should be going; we will be late for our room placement."

"That can wait," Norman replied, "I want to show you something, Ash. You all can come along."

* * *

They all stood at a door, above the door were the letters **DIA. **"Max," May whispered to her brother. "What does DIA stand for?"

"Died in Action," Max answered.

Norman opened the door; lights came on down a row to reveal thousands of pictures lining the walls. "Why are we here?" Ash asked.

"Here is the place with the people holding the highest honor of them all, fighting for our freedom with their very lives. The Team Rocket Organization sees nothing but respect for them and their families. And here is why we are here."

He pointed to a picture larger than the rest, by at least 3 times its size. They all stood in awe. Ash was more stunned then all of them put together. What he saw was a large picture of a man, standing proudly. His right hand was over his heart and a satisfied smile gracing his face. On the bottom of the frame, engraved on a small gold-plated tab was his name, Akio Ketchum. "Your father was no exception. It was a strong blow to this Organization when it happened, but he will never be forgotten."

Ash slowly glided his fingers over the engraved letters on the golden tab, he didn't know much about his father before today but he was glad to find out he was such a respected member of Team Rocket. "Thanks," Ash said to Norman with a smile on his face.

Norman smiled in return, placing his hand on Ash's shoulder. "I wouldn't be surprised if you became as great as an agent as your father. I also know your father wouldn't be more proud on how you turned out. Now you kids go get your room assignments and mention you were with me at the time and you won't get in trouble. Now salute!"

They all stood straight up and saluted with their right hands. Norman returned the salute. "Dismissed."

* * *

"Wow, I never thought that you were the son of, Akio," Brock said while they walked down the hall. "My father told me so many stories about him. Norman was right, he was a great guy.

"Thanks," Ash replied, but his tone made him sound as if he was in his own thoughts.

"Is there something wrong, Ash?" Misty asked in concern.

Ash's voice changed back to its normal tone. "I'm fine, Misty. It's just that, I never knew much about my father. It feels strange to see so many people know him so well."

"If you want I could tell you the stories my dad told me. He has told me them so many times I practically know them by heart," Brock replied.

"Thanks, maybe later," Ash answered.

* * *

The group came up to the Registration Office just as they were closing. "Sorry, we're closed."

"Lieutenant General Norman told us to tell you we were with him," Misty said saluting. The tone of the man in the booth completely changed.

"Oh! In that case, please put in your temporary ID cards into the slot and I will give your permanent ID card which will also be programmed as your door key."

* * *

May and Misty walked into their new room. "I still can't believe we were assigned as roommates," May declared, walking over to a bed and sitting down on it.

"I can't believe Ash, Brock and Max are roommates too. By how your brother and Ash get along, Brock is going to have to be the referee," Misty replied, walking over to the other bed on the other side of the room. Both of them were laughing.

"You're probably right. But I can't believe that I used to be so close to Ash, I really don't remember him at all. I do vaguely remember playing with a boy my age when I was a kid but that's about it."

"Don't think too much about it, you were young and that was at least ten years ago."

"I know, but if you took a bath with someone else," May added, her cheeks turning red, "you think you would remember something like that."

Misty's face also turned a shade of red. "Well, maybe."

* * *

"Why do you get the single?" Max yelled.

"What are you complaining about, you have the top of the bunk bed," Ash replied.

"This place feels just like home," Brock said with a smile, sitting on the bottom bunk bed.

"So, do you have a younger brother or sister?" Ash asked.

"More like 3 brothers and 3 sisters (can't remember how many)."

"Wow, and I thought having only one sister was a pain," Max replied.

"I don't see it like that, I love taking care of all my siblings. That's another reason I joined Team Rocket. I know what I do will make them sleep easier every night. Which reminds me, we are probably going to be really busy tomorrow, so let's get some sleep and stop complaining about the beds."

To Be Continued

Ash found out that his father was one of the most respected Agents in Team Rocket and he was childhood friends with May. What else will be discovered as this story goes on? Read and review. I can't tell if you've read it if you haven't reviewed it.


	3. Class

Thanks for clarifying that, I have changed Brock's family to have 16 brothers and sisters.

Chapter 3: Class

"Rise and shine, Privates!" a female voice called throughout the halls, don't think you will be sleeping in this morning."

Ash slowly sat up, rubbing his half opened eyes with one arm. "What time is it?" he asked while letting out a yawn.

Max slowly moved to the edge of the railing. Putting on his glasses as he looked at the clock. "It's five in the morning," he replied half awake.

"You have to be kidding, why do we have to get up so early?" Ash asked, falling back on his bed.

"You all have thirty minutes to get showered, changed, and to have your beds ready for inspection," the female voice boomed once again through the halls.

"Well, you heard her guys," Brock said, strangely full of energy at this time of day, "we better get ready."

"How can you be so awake at this time?" Ash asked, pulling the sheets over his head, just as Brock pulled it away from the bed, causing Ash to curl up from the cold.

"Are you kidding, this has to be the best sleep I have had in a while," Brock replied, stretching his arms. "I usually have to get up much earlier than this to get everything ready for my 16 brothers and sisters. Now get up you two and get into the showers. I don't want to have to get the ice water."

"Ok, we're up," the two replied suddenly, slowly getting up and walking as if they were zombies to the bathroom.

* * *

15 minutes later, the two walked back into the room with their Team Rocket suits all messed up and their eyes still half awake to see their beds already made and Brock tiding the room. "What are you doing, Brock?" Ash asked with a big yawn.

"Old habits are hard to break, so while you guys where in the only two showers in this room I just couldn't help but clean the place up. But now that you guys are done with your showers, I probably should take one," Brock answered as he walked into the bathroom, but shouted. "And fix up your uniforms."

"I didn't know we would get a mom while in here," Max half joked.

* * *

The half-an-hour was almost up as the three were all suited up and waiting by there beds. Then door flew open to reveal a thin green haired woman with light brown eyes in her late 20's standing in the opening, wearing a higher rank Team Rocket uniform. The look in her eyes was just as fierce as her voice. "My name is, Dorm Officer Jenny, and I am your Supervisor while you are in the dorm. You will always wake up at 5:00 and be ready to leave by 5:30, then until noon the dorm will be closed. After that you are free to come and go until 10 at night. Then I expect you to be in your rooms and at 10:30, lights out. Do you have any questions?"

Brock rush to her side. "To one that is more beautiful than all the stars in the sky, will you go out with me?"

Jenny's eyes twitched while small flames were forming within them, until Max grabbed Brock by the ear and pulled him off. "Come on, lover boy. I don't want to have a chance of dying until after I get out on the field."

Officer Jenny calmed down to her normal attitude. "Your room looks all right, now head to breakfast."

* * *

In the line with the three guys waiting, Misty and May joined them. "How was your sleep, boys?" Misty asked.

To reply, Ash and Max let out a big yawn.

"It was great," Brock replied, with his face going into a daze, "and Dorm Officer Jenny was beautiful."

The two girls became confused. "You can't have a Dorm Officer Jenny; it's the girl's dorm that has Jenny."

"That is a bit of a mystery," Max said, rubbing his hand on his chin.

"I just hope the food is good," May yawned.

"Hello, I don't think I have seen you five here before," a woman in her mid twenties with light blue eyes and pink hair crushed by the hairnet said from behind the counter, "but I bet you are all hungry, what do you want?"

"Are you on the menu as take out, on a date?" Brock asked with hearts coming out of his eyes just as Max pulled him back.

"Sorry, but no, my name is Lunch Maiden Joy. Now what do you all want to eat?" she asked with a smile.

* * *

They all sat down at an open table with their plates filled with food, Ash's containing at least twice as much as the next person. "Are you really going to eat all of that?" Max asked.

"Like Brock said, this is going to be a big day. So I better get all the energy I can," Ash replied.

"Well, let's dig in," May announced as they all took a bite of their food. But then, they all cringed."

"I heard military food was bad, but I didn't think it was this bad," Misty commented.

"This food is completely out of balance!" Brock announced, standing up with the food, "the seasoning is completely wrong for it as well as the combination of ingredients!"

The four looked up at him from their table. "He's weird," Max said, the rest nodded and Brock collapsed to the floor. Yet from this, they didn't notice a teen with muddy-brown hair glaring at them from the across the room with his stormy-blue eyes.

* * *

After breakfast at 7, the agents of Team Rocket were outside, Officer Jenny stood in front of them with a megaphone. "To the new recruits, my name is, Sergeant Office Jenny. I will be observing the morning workouts. But for you new recruits, after you are finished here you will report to Room 101 for the next week."

"Isn't that, our Dorm Officer? Ash asked.

"No, that's our Dorm Officer," Misty replied.

"Are you all blind?" Brock asked. "That is obviously not our Dorm Officer, more like a cousin or sister of hers.

"How can you tell, she looks the exact same?" May asked.

"It is easy for a well trained eye to see," Brock boosted. "As you can see, this Jenny has a shorter hair cut and her skirt goes down by half and inch."

"Nope, I can't see it," Ash replied.

"As you can already tell, I look a lot like your Dorm Officers. But those are my cousins," Jenny announced. "There are another 17 members of my family that work as the police of this city, make sure you can tell us apart. Which reminds me, three of our new members have families here too. And by our rules we will show them the same respect as we would show their families. So will Ash Ketchum, May and Max come up here."

The three looked at each other then walked up to the front. "May and Max, are both children of, Lieutenant General Norman, and Ash Ketchum is the son to, Akio Ketchum," But right after she said that, all of the agents started to whisper amongst themselves, sounding really excited. "Silence!" Jenny yelled through the megaphone, causing all of them to shut up. "Now salute," she ordered, the troops saluted, "Now, time for our 5 mile run before our real morning exercise begin. Let's move it."

"Five miles," the three complained as everyone started to run behind Officer Jenny.

* * *

They ran down the streets of the city, the people in the homes would come out and salute them along the way, even the children would get up and with their sleepy eyes gain enough strength to salute the passing troops.

Ash, May and Max finally was able to meet back up with Brock and Misty in the crowd. "That right there is the other reason why I joined, Team Rocket," Ash said, looking over at the people saluting from their lawns."

"I believe that's why we all join, Team Rocket," Misty added.

"To protect our families and the people living within the dome," Brock added as well.

"Well we all have a reason," a heartless tone replied behind them as they look to see the older brown hair teen and Ash's eyes grow wide. "Don't we, Ash?"

"Gary, Gary Oak?"

"It's good to see you remember me, it has been two years after all."

"Wait, you can't be related to, Professor Oak," Misty said, just as a fearsome glare formed in Gary's eyes.

"Don't, ever, say that again. I never want to be compared to that Poke'mon loving freak!"

"What's going on, Max?" May whispered to her little brother.

"Don't you watch the news," Max whispered back in shock, "Professor Oak, Elm, Birch and Ivy are the biggest traitors to the Team Rocket Organization in its history. They used to be the top researchers to Poke'mon information until out of no where 12 years ago they turned their backs on the Organization and went underground with the rest of the Poke'mon lovers. They haven't been seen since."

"I won't have some kid that I know get more respect here than me just for walking in here compared for the years I had to rebuild my family's honor. So watch your step and don't get left behind," Gary threatened, running off ahead of them.

"Ash, why is he so angry towards you?" Misty asked.

"I didn't even know that my father went here, so I never knew why he hated me."

"It's because," Brock replied, "it was rumored that it was Akio Ketchum who reported Professor Oak."

"But I still don't see why he would be mad at, Ash," May wondered.

"Remember how we are given the same respect as our family before us?" Max asked.

"Yeah I do, what about it?"

"Let's just say, that door opens both ways."

* * *

After they troops got back an hour later, the group was completely exhausted. Officer Jenny walked up to them. "You are all exhausted just after the five mile run, you still have an hour of training. Then after that you have to get to class until noon. Now since you are already down there, give me 50 push-ups," she ordered as they all groaned. "And no groaning or that will be another 50 more!"

* * *

An hour later, the 12 new agents struggled to Room 101 where they were greeted by another pink haired woman in her mid twenties. "Welcome new agents, please find a seat at let's get started."

"So the cook is also a teacher?" May asked.

"You guys have to be blind, that is not the same person," Brock replied. "Her eyes are a softer blue as her hair is a darker shade of pink."

"Only you could tell," Max added.

They all sat down in the chairs as the woman in the front smiled at them. She grabbed the marker and wrote her name on the board. "Hello, my name is, Miss. Joy. You all probably met my second cousin in the lunchroom. Sorry about her cooking. The rest of my family work in the medical bay of this Organization, so if you ever end up there after a Poke'mon attack, say hi for me."

She coughed. Her tone became a bit more serous. "Now the reason why you are here, this class is to make sure that none of you agents cheated your way into this Organization. You will be tested on Poke'mon trivia and basic ways of eliminating them. You will only need to attend this class for one week, and after that week you will be given one of these," Joy said as she held up a red hand held device. "No, this isn't a Gameboy, this is a Rocketdex. This not only holds all your information from a diary to your rank, but this lens here, if you see a Poke'mon you use the lens, it will tell you all the information that has been recorded on it all the way to the best way to eliminate it. Also this device will tell how many you have eliminated as well as a dictionary of all the Poke'mon so far discovered, where they are most commonly found and which ones have already been labeled as extinct. Now, let's get started with a question. Even if you hit a Golem with a water attack, why is it still considered a threat if it is not eliminated quickly?"

Only Brock raised his hand, so she picked on him. "The reason is because, Golems have an eternal heat system within their rock shell, which if they are able to get dried can regenerate and attack."

Joy smiled. "Excellent, you have been studying," she looked at the screen in front of her, "Brock. I rarely get a student that can answer that question."

His eyes turn into hearts, then approached her. "Thank you Miss. Joy. Your words of appreciation fill me with happiness. Please let me take you out on a date to show you how much I appreciate it."

Joy replied with a nervous smile just as Misty grabbed him by the ear. "Idiot, how can you have so much energy after the morning workout?" she asked, pulling him back to his chair.

"Now that's over, let's see what else you all know," Joy said with a smile.

* * *

Later that day at 5, the group, missing one Brock, stumbled over to the cafeteria after a long day. "I wonder where Brock went, I haven't seen him since class ended at noon," Ash said.

"I have no idea, after class I just went into my room and collapsed on my bed," May replied. "That bed never felt so comfortable."

"Same here, I can barely remember leaving the classroom," Misty added.

"If I had a guess, he just went to ask out more girls around here," Max said, they all nodded in agreement.

But just as they arrived in the cafeteria, they were shocked to see Brock wearing a hairnet and apron serving the food. As they got up to the counter, Brock only smiled and said. "Hey guys, what will it be?"

"Brock, what are you doing?" Misty asked.

"He was just helping me," Lunch Maiden Joy replied. "He has been teaching me better methods of preparing the food. I hope this batch tastes better than this morning."

"Brock, besides being able to get a date, what can't you do?" Max asked.

"Well," May said nervously, taking a bowl of rice, "it can't be as bad as this morning."

Just then, Misty elbowed her in the side and pointed to Joy who was curled up n the corner. "Well, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok," Joy replied while sobbing, "I know, I'm not that good."

"Give it a try, May," Brock encouraged, "Lunch Maiden Joy made that after some help from me."

May then look at the bowl, swallowed hard, then used the chopsticks to grab a piece and put it in her mouth. "So, how is it?" Ash asked.

A large smile came over the young teen's face as her cheeks turned rose red. "This is delicious."

The joy in Lunch Maiden Joy returned. "If you like that, please have as much as you want."

"Thanks."

"Well, come on guys," Brock said. "This food is here for eating, so take as much as you want."

* * *

The four sat at an open table. "Brock might be a weird one, but he is a good guy," Max said as he took a bite of the food, "and one heck of a chief as well. This food really is great."

Misty took a bite. "You're right, this is really good. I might take him up on seconds."

"This guy is a good cook," Ash said, devouring the food, "I just don't get why he has such a hard time getting a date."

Then they looked over to see Brock flirting with one of the female Team Rocket Agents inline with no success. "I could think of a few reasons," May commented.

"Your friend is a jack-of-all-trades," Gary said with four other girls by his side. Then they looked over to see Brock get slapped by another female agent. "Well, almost all of them."

"What do you want, Gary?" Ash asked.

Gary smirked. "I just wanted to give you a few tips of advice while you are here, and still not killed by a stray Poke'mon."

The four could only grind their teeth from his attitude as the girls around him cheered him on. That only increased the smugness on Gary's face. "I am the top member of the Alpha Unit of Team Rocket, we take on the highest levels of Poke'mon and that means when no authority is around I'm in charge. So you better know who to be nice to. And I'm not going to let some runt that had a celebrity father get more respect than one who had to earn it. So watch your back."

"Gary, Gary, he's our man!" the girls cheered once again while they walked off.

The three couldn't help but glare just to notice Ash continuing to eat his food. "How could you just sit there and take that?" Max asked.

But Ash didn't answer, just continued to eat his food. "Hey, Ash! You should answer that question!" Misty yelled. "We would like to know why you didn't stand up for yourself!"

"No point," was the only words he could fit through his grinding teeth, the chopsticks in his hands on the brink of snapping in half while the look on Misty's face softened.

"A-Ash?" Misty asked with concern while gently placing her hand on his back. But then he shrugged it off and stood up with his tray.

"I'm going back to my room," he said in a ticked off tone while he walked out of the lunchroom.

To Be Continued

What's wrong with Ash, could Gary be up to something, and why can't Brock get a date? Read and Review to find out. Also I know this isn't as good as my previous chapters, but I'm just getting this out of the way so I can start having some real fun.


	4. Painful memories

Chapter 4: Painful memories

Mss. Joy stood in front of the desk in Giovanni's office just as Giovanni gave her five folders with Brock's, May's, Misty's, Max's and Ash's pictures on them. "I want you to keep a close eye on these students of yours. I believe they will have potential in this Organization."

Miss. Joy looked into Ash's folder. "I don't wish to be disrespecting your orders, Mr. Giovanni; but why these five?"

"Not only do they work well together, but each one has a member of the family that has or does work with us that are or have been our top agents. Like the one you are holding right now is the only son to, Akio Ketchum."

Miss. Joy nearly dropped all the folders after hearing that name. "A-Akio, he was the one who inspired me to follow my heart to become a teacher when I was still a young agent."

"He was a great Agent, may he rest in peace."

She nodded. "I will keep a close eye on them from now, if they are even half as good as their family members, we maybe finally able to eliminate the Poke'mon once and for all."

Giovanni could only smile. "That is something we could all hope for, Miss. Joy."

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Ash seemed to be back to normal while devouring everything on his plate. "Brock's teaching has really helped, this food is great." 

But even though he seemed back to normal, his friends weren't too sure of his sudden recovery. "Ash, are you sure you are alright," May asked.

"Feah," Ash replied with a mouth full of food, then swallowed it. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"You did act strange yesterday; we just want to make sure you are ok. We are friends after all," Misty added.

"I'm fine," Ash replied in a darker tone this time, "you can drop it now."

This tone from Ash startled the three. Just then, Ash stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk, see you later at morning training."

He walked off, leaving the three a bit confused. "I wonder why he is acting like this all of a sudden," Misty pondered, "Are you sure you can't remember anything, May?"

"I wish I could, but I can't remember," May replied in a down tone.

"Well what happened was that Gary and Ash were best friends just like my sister and Ash, but after Gary found out that it was Ash's father who turned in his grandfather, Gary became a complete jerk to Ash," Max said.

The two girls were completely astounded by what Max said. "How could you know all of that?" Misty asked.

"Simple, I found my sister's diaries. It was hard to make out most of it, but I found my way around," Max boosted with his eyes closed. But when he opened them, he saw his sister looking down at him while surrounded in flames.

"You... read... my... DIARIES!" she yelled as she chased after her brother.

_So, they use to be best friends. _Misty thought, pushing the food around on her plate and staring into the abyss. _Now I understand._

* * *

In the training room, Ash is playing the trivia game, completely focused on it to the point that he doesn't notice all of the other girls admiring him. 

"I don't get it," Brock complained, "why is it Ash gets all the attention from the beauties of Team Rocket and I just get ignored?"

"Well, if you didn't approach them while in a love daze, the girls wouldn't think you were a creep," May answered, just to see Brock curled up in a corner.

"You don't have to be so cruel."

"Well, she's right. And it could also help if your father was, Akio," Max added, while rubbing the sores on his face caused by his sister's rage.

"Our new friend is the new ladies man of Team Rocket, huh Misty," May asked, just to notice that Misty seemed to be distracted by her own thoughts. "Misty?" May asked, elbowing her in the side.

Misty snapped out of her daze. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"She should have said," Officer Jenny said behind them in a threatening tone, "get back to training!"

They all saluted. "Yes, Officer Jenny."

"Now, fifty pull ups," then Jenny looked down at Max, "sixty for you."

* * *

In class, Ash sat away from his friends while Miss. Joy was looking through her notes, Misty would just look at Ash to see the hatred in his eyes, but he being unaware of the attention. "Now, is it true that a Poke'mon that might be considered, cute and adorable, could still be as much of a threat as a dark and scary one? Max?" 

Max then stood up. "Yes, it is true."

"Correct, now before you sit back down, could you give the class an example."

"The Poke'mon known as Jigglypuff, to some it is known as a, cute and adorable Poke'mon. But with one note of its Sing attack it can knock out an army cold for about an hour."

"Great example, you can sit now," Joy replied, Max smiled and sat. "Now this next question is for, Ash Ketchum," Ash stood up, "why is it bad when you find a Nidoran?"

"Because the parents to that species of Poke'mon are very strong and defensive of their young, because of that they are always close enough to hear their child's scream if it happened to be endangered."

"Correct, at this rate you will be just as good as your father."

"Thank you, Miss. Joy," Ash replied, sitting back at his desk.

"Has anyone noticed Ash's mood swing?" Brock whispered.

"Yeah, his energy just seemed to disappear," Max whispered back.

"I wish there was something we could do," May replied, "but for some reason he keeps avoiding us."

"It's because, we keep bringing up past wounds," Misty replied.

The three looked over at, Misty. "What do you mean?" they all asked.

"You three, I am trying to teach a class," Miss. Joy called out, while her tone still remained the same.

"Sorry, Miss. Joy," they said, standing up and bowing, then sitting back down.

"I will tell you all later," Misty whispered back.

* * *

Later that day, Brock and Max were watching TV in their dorm just as their phone rang. Max picked it up. "Dorm Room 213, Max speaking." 

"Hey Max," Misty said through the other line, "do you know where Ash is?"

"Nope, sorry, haven't seen him since we left class."

"Oh ok, I thought he would be in his dorm at this time."

"It is almost dinner," Max joked.

"Oh that reminds me," Brock said, running to the door and putting on his shoes. "Joy asked me to help with the dessert, see you later."

Brock went out the door as Max held up a book titled **May's Dairy #3** and said. "Well, according to what I have been able to make out from my sister's handwriting. When they were young and he would be in a bad mood, he would be sitting on the roof of his house."

"You know, Max. You should return those books to," she whispered, "you know who' before she kills you."

"I'll think about it, see yah."

"Bye."

* * *

The elevator opened at the roof, and just like Max said, she found Ash lying down on the ground looking up at the sky slowly getting darker. "Ash," she called out, barely loud enough for him to hear. 

He turned his head to see Misty standing there, but then he just looked back up in the sky. "How did you find me?"

"Max got it from one of May's diaries," Misty replied. "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

She walked over and lied down next to him. "The sky is beautiful today."

"You don't need to start off with the small talk. You want to know why I have an attitude, don't you?"

"Actually, no," Misty replied, "I think I already know why."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"My parent's died when I was a child so I can't even remember what they look like. So my sisters took over caring for me. I used to look up to them as my sisters, my parents, and my best friends. I felt like I could tell them anything. But then, their attitudes completely changed. From the kind sisters they were they were all of sudden, 'too old' to play with me anymore," she then sat up, pulling her legs into her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "My best friends became my worst enemies. They would only talk to me to insult me in some way; the condition of the hand-me-downs they would give me became worse and worse. I felt like I finally felt free when they joined Team Rocket, but the messages they would send me was as bad if they were with me, telling me I was weak and would never mange to ever be as good as them."

Ash relaxed from this story. "And this is why you join to show them that you are as good as them."

She nodded just as a small stream of water went down her cheek. "So, I'm sorry we kept bringing up why you were so mad after Gary talked to you. But we would like to have our friend back."

Ash sat up, stretching out his arms. "Well, I am getting hungry."

She looked over at him with a smile on her face. "Good to have you back."

He stood up and offered out his hand. "Come on, I bet our friends are saving us a table."

She nodded, accepting his hand and pulled her up. She used her arm to wipe off her cheek. Then out of nowhere, she grabbed Ash by the collar and said in a threatening tone. "If you tell my story to anyone else, when we get out on the field I will throw you in front of a Tauros stampede."

A nervous smile shook on Ash's face. "I understand."

She released him and than gave him an innocent smile. "Good to know. Now, race you to the cafeteria. Loser pays for desserts."

Just then, Ash snapped out of it. "Hey no fair, you got a head start!"

"You snooze you lose," she shot back childishly.

To Be Continued

Don't worry, they will get to the field very soon, but so much jealousy... I mean plots to set up. Can anyone guess who will be the leader of the Unit I will have them assigned to (hint: it isn't anyone I have mentioned so far in this fanfic or one of my original characters and has been known to cause jealousy)? If anyone can guess right I will either give a spoiler to any of my current fanfics or update any of them. Read and Review.


	5. Time off

I am currently working on my book, so it might be a while be for I update again.

Chapter 5: Time off

The end of the week finally came while the group sat in class. From the twelve that started it went down to nine while Miss. Joy was writing on the board: Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. "I can't believe it has been a week already, but like all things it must come to an end. Hopefully soon that will be the same with the Poke'mon as well. But these are the three levels that you will be placed into after today. Actually, you probably will all be in Gamma, since it is the lowest level and like anything else you do in life you start from the bottom and work your way up. Now when in Gamma, you will take on lower level Poke'mon and pre-evolve forms, but when in Beta you will take out second evolve forms and higher level Poke'mon, and last but not least in Alpha, you take on third level Poke'mon with extremely high levels. Now can anyone tell me how Team Rocket knows which unit to send out?"

No one answered. "It is simpler than it sounds; the use of satellites is the key. They are usually in nearby areas from this city. Then once we are able to eliminate all of the Poke'mon, mankind can get back to returning this planet back to its original beauty that is now only told to us as a bedtime story."

Just then, the bell rang. "Time flies by way too fast these days. Tomorrow you have the day off before you introduce yourselves to your units, so I recommend you all get in as much relaxation as you can. Now come and get your Rocketdex, to activate it, enter your temporary ID card into the slot and it will become your permanent ID and reveal your rank."

They stood up and each grabbed a red Rocketdex and slipped their ID cards into it. Ash's eyes went wide as he saw his rank. "Guys, I'm in Beta!"

"Strange, I am too," they all replied, showing the screen of their Rocketdex having a picture of themselves, their name's and their rank which said, Beta."

"That's great to hear," Miss. Joy replied, "you have all done very well in my class and in the training that I just knew that you would make it past Gamma. Oh and, Brock. Thanks for helping out my cousin with her cooking."

In a flash, Brock was on one knee and holding her hand in his. "Once again, your praise affects me deeply, please let me take you out on a date."

She nervously smiled until Misty grabbed him by the ear. "How many times have we told you to stop doing that?"

"Well, have fun on your day off. Then I hope to see you take out a lot of Poke'mon."

"We will," they replied, walking out of the class.

"So Misty, do you have anything planned for your day off?" May asked.

Misty shook her head. "Not a thing, what about you?"

"Nope, I wish I could spend time with dad but he is busy all week," she whined.

"If you guys don't have anything planned, you could come over to my house for dinner," Ash replied with his hands behind his head. "My mom wouldn't mind, she always said she loves to have company over for supper. Supposedly it makes the food taste better when you eat with friends."

"Well I have to check up on a few things back at home but I probably could make it by dinner," Brock replied.

"Sure, why not," Max replied with a grin on his face. "I bet your mother probably has a lot of embarrassing stories to tell us."

Ash became nervous. "Ah wait, never mind."

Misty wrapped her arm around his neck. "Ah come on now, Ash. You going to turned down our invitation now. In that case, I will come too."

"And I have to supervise, Max," May replied.

"I don't need anyone to supervise me!"

"Sorry, but mom made me promise against my will."

Misty released her grip. "Well, thanks for the invitation, can't wait to have a home cooked meal."

Ash stopped in his tracks while the rest continued ahead of him, thinking that this might have been a bad idea after all.

Then next day, Ash wore his street clothes as he walked around the shopping center of the city, remembering his friends telling him they wanted to visit their homes before they all have dinner together at his house. _Six hours till dooms day._ Ash thought, wondering what his mother might do to embarrass him and yet unaware of a teenage girl following him.

_Well, we are about to go in the field soon. Maybe I will buy some stuff for my team. _Ash thought, looking at one of the open stores.

But as he was looking, the girl appeared by his side gazing at a sea shell converted into a musical devise. "Hey," she said, elbowing Ash in the side, "what do you think about that?"

He looked at the sea shell. "It looks different."

"I think it looks cool," the female teen replied, brushing back a strand of her long brown hair out of her face. "Would you buy it for me?"

A bit shocked, he turned to look at her to see her standing next to him in a white dress with matching white purse. "W-What do you mean?"

She smiled at him. "Ah come on, I'm a bit short on cash at the moment and I was wondering if you could buy that for me. To make up for it my dad owns a restaurant not too far off, you could order anything you want on the menu."

Still a little nervous, she gave him a wink. "Come on, pretty please?"

"S-Sure," he answered, pointing at the item in question and the shop keeper started to wrap it.

She instantly latched onto his arm. "Thank you so much!"

"Four hundred and fifty yen," the shop keeper replied.

Ash paid the man and she took the package, ripping it out and gazing at the instrument. "Eh, my name is, Ash Ketchum."

She put her hand to her head. "I completely forgot I haven't introduced myself yet," then she moved her hand out, "my name is Melody and I am very pleased to have met you, Ash."

He shook her hand in reply. "Nice to meet you too, Melody."

Misty stretched her arms out in the air while she walked down the shopping district. "Not much to do at my house, nothing but painful memories there," she said to herself, "maybe some all-you-can-eat ice-cream will help me get back to normal."

But as she turned the corner she saw Ash talking to Melody, so she quickly hid beind the corner and watched from a distance. _Who is that?_

Then Melody grabbed onto Ash's arm. "Well come on, I don't go back on my word, and something tells me you have one heck of an appetite right now."

Ash was about to reply, but his grumbling stomach said more than enough. "Well then, let's go eat."

"Is that an offer for a date?" she asked with a wink, causing Ash's face to turn bright red. "I'm just kidding, so let's go."

They wait at the restaurant with Melody sitting on the same side as Ash. "So why we wait, we should get to know each other better. Its not often I met such a cute boy my age at the shopping district."

Ash blushed from that comment. "Well... I was just getting a few things for my team since we are going out to the field tomorrow."

Melody became shocked. "No way, are you a member of, Team Rocket?"

A smug look appeared on Ash's face. "Yup, just joined and I am already in the Beta Unit."

Her eyes shinned. "Wow, that's impressive. Soon you will be off to eliminate the Poke'mon menace."

He nodded. "Yup, it's a dangerous job but someone has to do it."

She grinned. "Oh, I have always been fond of guys that are brave."

Once again, Ash blushed from that comment. "Come on," he rubbed the back of his head, "I don't think I'm that brave."

Then the waitress dropped off a tray with three Volcano Burgers for Ash and a Salad for Melody. "It's nice to see a couple in here every now and then, have a good lunch."

The waitress walked off as Melody commented. "We were just mistaken as a couple; we must look really good together."

Misty wearing a trench coat and sunglass disguise, peering over at the two every minute. _Who is she?_

The waiter set down a bowl of an ice-cream sundae. "Oh, thank you."

He bowed and walked off. But before she could take a bite of her ice-cream, she noticed Melody say something to Ash which caused him to blush and at that instant, Misty felt a sharp pain in her chest. _What is this pain?_ She thought, placing one hand over her heart.

About forty-five minutes later, Ash finished up with his meal and rubbed his stomach. "That hit the spot."

Melody giggled. "Glad you liked it," she said as the waitress came by.

"Your total comes to thirty-two hundred yen."

"I got this," Melody said, pulling out from her purse three one thousand yen bills, two one hundred yen coins and a five hundred yen coin for a tip.

After the waitress accepted and left, Ash looked at Melody with a confused look on his face. "I thought you said that your father owned this place, and you didn't have that much money."

She smiled back innocently in return. "Oh, is that what I said? Sorry about that, but thanks for the instrument. I hope to see you again, really soon."

She then walked off, leaving Ash really confused.

To Be Continued

For anyone that doesn't remember, Melody is the girl in the Poke'mon 2000 movie and yes I do have something planned with her, so read and review to find out what it is.


	6. Dinner night

Chapter 6: Dinner night

The doorbell rang to the Ketchum residences and Ash answered the door to see the other four standing outside. "Look who I found at the subway," Misty replied, pointing to the other three.

"We, kind of got a little lost," May replied nervously.

"What do you mean, we?" Max asked. "I told you it was three stops not two."

"No you didn't!" May yelled back at her brother. "I remember you saying that it was two stops, I suggested three!"

"You so did not!"

"I so did too!"

"Guys, calm down," Ash said, "come on in, dinner is almost ready."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" May called out, dashing into the entrance so fast she nearly forgot to take off her shoes.

"Mention food and my sister completely changes her attitude," Max said, walking past Ash into his house.

"Thanks again for letting us over," Brock said, handing him a bowl of red jello, "I made this for dessert."

"Thanks, Brock," Ash replied, letting the teen into his house, "just please, don't hit on my mom."

Brock smiled nervously in return. "Don't worry, Ash. I won't."

"Hi there, Mrs. Ketchum; it's good to finally meet you," Misty said at the entrance to the kitchen.

"I'm glad to meet you all too," she replied, checking some of the pots on the stove, "I just hope that my son doesn't get you all in too much trouble."

"Mom," Ash complained.

"Oh come on, son. They know I'm just having some fun," she replied in a cheery tone. "Now just find a seat at the table and dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Do you need any help in there?" May asked.

"No, but thanks; I have everything under control in here. But you could set the table for me; Ash will show you where utensils are."

"No problem, mom, there over here," Ash said, opening up a cupboard and pulling out the plates.

The food was set and everyone was sitting at the table with the five saying. "Let's eat!"

But as they were eating, Mrs. Ketchum would keep looking at May. "I can't tell why, but do I know you?"

Slurping up one of the noodles, May replied. "I'm told we do, my father is Norman."

Mrs. Ketchum's face instantly brightened up. "Little May? Is that really you? Oh I haven't seen you in ten years, how is your family?"

May smiled. "They are doing fine, my dad sends his regards. Also he is the newest member of the family," she said, pointing to her little brother.

"Don't tell me, you name is Max, right?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

Max nearly chocked from that statement. "How did you know?"

Ash's mom smiled. "Your mother and I were really good friends, she always told me if she were to have a son she would name him, Max. But that reminds me son, you still haven't introduced me to your team yet."

Ash swallowed hard. "Oh yeah, well that's, Brock and Misty over there and you already know May and Max."

"Oh my, it feels like only yesterday I watch you two playing Team Rocket and now tomorrow you all are going out in the field. Children grow up way too fast these days."

May and Ash looked at each other, then back at Mrs. Ketchum. "We used to play Team Rocket together?"

Concern appears on the mother's face. "Well, you two were really young and it has been awhile. But not to worry, I have home movies we could all watch after dinner."

The two nearly spit out what they were drinking. "Oh, I would love to see them," Max said.

"Shut it, Max," May whispered.

"Well then, let's finish up and afterwards I will pop in a disk."

After the meal, the kids helped with the dishes. Mrs. Ketchum went into the closet and pulled on the cord to activate the light, she coughed. "It has been awhile since I've been in here, maybe I should tidy up this place tomorrow. But where is that box?"

She looked around until she found a box high on the shelf that was labeled **Ash's Childhood**. "Ah, there it is."

She stood on the tips of her toes to reach the box. Slowly she pulled the box off the shelf but the weight shift changed, nearly loosing her balance to catch the box in time a CD case fell from below the box and landing on the ground.

She looked at the disk to read the label, **Urgent.** Her eyes went wide and she started to shake just from the sight of that disk. "Mom, do you need any help in there?"

She snapped out of her daze. "No sweetie, I'm fine," she answered, kicking the case underneath the crack right below the shelves. "Just get the DVD player ready and I will be there in a minute."

"Alright, mom," Ash shouted back.

His mom looked back down at the crack she just kicked the case into and then walked out with the box.

"Found it," she called out, pulling out a disk from the box labeled **Ash and May TR**.

"This is going to be good," Max said with his sister tightening a fist at him.

"Mom, there isn't anything embarrassing on this disk, is there?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry, Ash. What could two childhood friends do that would embarrass proud members of the Elite Team Rocket today?"

May and Ash looked at each other uneasily when Mrs. Ketchum put in the disk and pressed play.

With a shaky view, the video showed May and Max's mother and father and Akio Ketchum watching May and Ash wearing Team Rocket costumes and playing with toy rifles in the backyard. "Honey, are you sure that giving them these toys is alright at their age?" Mrs. Ketchum asked in concern from behind the camera."

"It's alright, honey. You can tell it's in them to be great agents of Team Rocket someday."

Then the camera focused on Norman's wife to show a small lump in her stomach. "So, have you two decided on what you are going to call the new member of the family?"

Norman's wife gently rubs her belly. "Well, if it's a boy, we decided on the name, Max," she answered, "but if it's a girl we are still deciding."

"I just can't believe you two are moving soon," Akio added.

"Well, with the new addition to the family our house is just too small and sadly the best price is on the East Side for a home," Norman replied.

"But with the child daycare center at Team Rocket Headquarters the kids can still be together," Akio said, with the camera turning back towards the two children.

"Look out! It's a Pikachu! Get it!" Ash said to May, pointing at the invisible object in front of them and pretending to shoot at it.

"Yay, we got the Poke'mon menace!" May replied excitedly with both of them jumping up and down with joy.

"See, what did I tell you?" Akio said, leaning down to the kids. "You got that Poke'mon good."

"We did, didn't we?" Ash boosted.

"Did I do good, daddy?" May asked as Norman placed his hand on his daughter's head.

"You did really good, May," he answered, causing a large smile to appear on his daughter's face and she hugged him.

"Thank you, daddy."

"Mommy, mommy, did I do good too?" Ash asked.

The camera moved up and down. "Yes, sweetie, you did really good."

"So kids, what do you two plan on doing when you two grow up?" Akio asked.

"Join Team Rocket to eliminate the Poke'mon menace," they cheered with the parents chuckling to it.

"Ah come on you two," Mrs. Ketchum said, "you have to have more thought of then just getting rid of some Poke'mon."

"Then we will get married too," May said, shocking four year old Ash and the parents.

But for the ones watching the TV, May and Ash's face turned bright red with May's hand already over her brother's mouth.

"Oh I see, so when you marry my son, how many children to plan to have?" Mrs. Ketchum antagonized to the little girl.

May thought about it and held up her hand. "This many!"

Their faces turned a stronger shade of red as May was now using both hands to silence her squirming brother.

Ash then turned it off. "Mother, you knew that was on it, didn't you."

His mother put up an innocent smile. "Oh sweetie, it has been awhile. How am I supposed to remember something like that?"

Ash slapped his forehead, unaware of Misty with her hand over her heart. _This pain again, why does it keep coming._

"But I would like to know how Ash never knew his father was a Team Rocket Agent," Brock said.

Mrs. Ketchum looked shocked. "I always thought he knew from how much he bragged one day becoming a Team Rocket agent."

Ash scratched the side of his cheek with his index finger. "I did brag a lot."

"But anyway now, you still have a few hours before you all have to head back to Headquarters," Mrs. Ketchum said, "so how about I hook up the karaoke machine and we start having some real fun."

To Be Continued

If anyone knows my style of writing, you know I am only setting up before the real fun begins. Please read and review, I'm only getting started. But it might be a while before I update again, depends on the number of reviews.


	7. Memories

Chapter 7: Memories

With May and Ash only four years old, they wore kimonos while playing in the park. Their parents watched from a distance while talking to each other. "May, look what I got," Ash said with his hands clamped over each other.

"What did you get? Is it pretty?" she asked, looking intensely at his hands.

He opened his hands to reveal a small frog. May shirked and fell back as Ash couldn't help but laugh. "You are a big meanie, Ash!" she screamed back.

"I couldn't help it, but you should have seen the look on your face, it was priceless," Ash replied while laughing.

Then later, after playing a game of Hide-n-Seek around the jungle gym, the two rested their backs against the slide. "Well, Ash; you're it," she said, but not getting an answered. "Ash?" she asked, but when she looked over she saw that Ash was fast asleep.

"No!" she cried out, gently shaking him, "this is the last day before I move, you can't take a nap."

But no matter how much she shook him, he stayed fast asleep. "May," he whispered in his sleep, causing her to blush.

She looked around; no one else was in sight besides their parents who were distracted by their discussion. She rested on her knees and leaned in close to look at his sleeping face. Her face kept growing a stronger shade of red the closer she went, placing her hands on the ground to keep herself up. _I never notice, how cute he looks in his sleep,_ she thought, looking at his lips she swallowed hard, continuing to move closer, closing her eyes and moving out her lips.

Ash let out a big yawn and rubbed his eyes. "That was a good nap," he said, but noticed May standing in front of him with her back facing him, hiding how red her face was. "May, are you alright?"

She nodded, unable to reply back in words from how loud she could hear her heart throbbing.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Ash asked, standing up and brushing himself off.

She managed to get rid of the red look on her face and turned around. "Hide-n-Seek!" she cheered.

"Again?" he asked.

"Hide-n-Seek, Hide-n-Seek! she continued to cheered.

"Alright, let's play," Ash replied.

"Yay! You're it!"

"May, wake up," Misty said, shaking May in her bed.

May slowly woke up. "Misty?" she asked, looking at the clock to see it's three, "we have two hours before we have to wake up."

"You were talking in your sleep," she replied, causing May to instantly wake up with her face turning red. "I-I was? W-What did I say?"

"I couldn't really understand but it sounded like Hide-n-Seek. But you were loud enough to wake a Snorlax. What were you dreaming about?"

"Some memories of when Ash and I played together came back to me in a dream."

"I see," Misty replied with a yawn, "but keep it a little quieter; we are going to need ever minute of sleep we have left."

She walked back to her bed as May felt her redden cheeks. _I can't believe I forgot that Ash was my first_, she thought, gently resting two fingers on her lips and swallowing hard, _kiss_.

During breakfast and the morning run, May seemed to be a bit distant from Ash. In the training room, Ash and Misty were using the shooting range, Misty hitting the middle dead on while Ash was having some problems.

From the corner of her eye she could see Ash's gun shaking while he held it, turning her gun on safety she walked over to him to see his marksmanship was really poor. "Do you need any help?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm doing fine," Ash lied, shooting and missing the target.

Misty shook her head. "You're a bad liar," she replied, pressing her chest up to his back and resting her hands on his around the gun. "Now, keep the gun steady and aim through the lines."

Ash couldn't help but turn red, feeling her chest rub up against his back and her soft hands on his. He nodded, firing the gun and hitting the side of the middle. He was shocked. "That's the closest I've ever gotten it."

She smirked. "It never hurts to ask for help when you need it."

"Yeah, it does, but I would have got it sooner or later," he boosted smugly.

"Yeah right," Misty replied, releasing him, "would that have been in twenty or thirty years?"

"No way!" Ash snapped back. "I bet I can get better than you in a week!"

"Oh really, I'll bet you your first paycheck that you won't," Misty wagered.

"I bet your first paycheck I will," he replied, shaking on it.

But both were unaware of a familiar girl that was watching the two from a distance, giggling to herself at the sight.

The five walked down the halls while they bumped into Miss. Joy. "Hi, Miss. Joy," Max said as she nervously smiled back.

"Oh hi, glad to see you five," she replied.

"Hold on!" Brock announced, getting a close up look at the nervous Joy, "this isn't Miss. Joy!"

The other four looked shocked, along with Miss. Joy. "What are you talking about, Brock," May asked.

"She isn't Miss. Joy or any of the Joy's, this is an imposter!" Brock accused.

Miss. Joy giggled, and her voice changed to a younger tone. "Wow, and I thought I had my act down perfectly, but it looks to me that I still need work."

The other four were shocked. "Then who are you?" Ash asked.

She used one hand and ripped off her disguise, revealing a thirteen year old green-hair teenage girl wearing a Team Rocket uniform. "Duplica is the name and disguises are my game. I was just trying out my latest disguise but he could see right through it."

"But why were you wearing a disguise?" Max asked.

"Well I want to one day entertain people in plays, and what better place to learn different personalities then to become a member of Team Rocket?" she asked with a smile, "but now playtime is over and I have to get going. See you later!"

She ran off with Misty realizing. "We better hurry to the Dispatch Bay or we'll be late."

They arrive to see a portion of other Beta Agents standing around, the group walked up. "What are we waiting for?" Brock asked.

"Our Division's Captain, she is always late," one of the guys replied.

"Beta's Captain is a she?" Brock asked with heart shaped eyes.

"All right, troops. Are you ready?" a loud female voice boomed from the catwalk above the Bay and everyone turned their heads upward to see her, but Ash and Misty were completely shocked. "Melody?" Ash asked.

She jumped on a crane and pushed a button for the rope to lower her to the floor. 'Now I thank you for coming today even though this mission is only required for new agents and the Captain. But what we are going to do today is to get the new agents experienced to the area outside the barrier that protects our city. We will be traveling to an area that is nearly devoid of Poke'mon, but we will be taking fire, wind, and ice type rifles since plant types are usually seen in that area. This is an overnight trip so let's get out there."

The group saluted and started to walk over to the transport vehicles, but Ash walked over to Melody and his friends followed. "Melody, you never told me you were a Team Rocket Agent, not to mention Captain of the Beta Unit."

She smiled. "Well, you never asked."

"Ash, who is this?" May asked.

"This is, Melody. We met yesterday at the Shopping District," Ash replied.

But then Melody looked at him with a childish sad look on her face. "Is that all you think yesterday was about. I saw it more as a date."

The group was shocked but Brock just slapped him on the back. "Not bad, buddy."

May had her hand over her heart, remembering her dream. "But here, Ash. You are to address me as Captain," Melody instructed in a serious tone, causing the others to salute."

"Yes, Captain," they replied.

Then Duplica walked up to Melody, saluting with one hand and giving her a folder with the other. "Captain, here is the information you requested."

Melody saluted back. "Thank you, second in command; look over of the rest of the Division while I'm gone."

"No problem," she answered, running out of the Dispatch Bay.

Then Melody looked back at the five. "What are you waiting for? Get into the Dispatch vehicle."

They nodded, running off to one of the tank-like vehicles while she followed.

To Be Continued

Things are about to get interesting, so much jealousy, betrayal, hate and sadness to come. Read and Review.


	8. Camp

Chapter 8: Camp

The vehicle drove in the underground tunnels under the city, coming up on the energized barrier in front of them. "Well, time for your first time outside the barrier," Melody said, with them passing outside the barrier. "Here is where we see if you are really Team Rocket material."

"This barrier that encases this city in an orb which protects the city in two ways: one is by sending out a signal that keeps the Poke'mon away but if they are able to get close enough to it, its energy is designed to repel any attack thrown at it," she said.

"But why don't we just expand the barrier?" Max asked.

"Because the barrier takes a lot of energy to use; Team Rocket Scientist are able to expand it ever few years but if it was to shut down from an overload Poke'mon all over would sense it and attack the city."

-------------------------------------------------------

Then after a while of traveling, the vehicles stopped. "Alright everyone, let's get set up," Melody ordered.

The group walked out with the rest to see the deserted area right next to the opening of a forest. "Alright team, let's get the portable barrier set up and then the tents, and even though this is just to get you five used to the outside world I don't want to see any of you slacking off. Am I clear?" Melody asked.

They saluted. "Yes, Captain."

Then one of the vehicles moved into the middle with the rest surrounding the area. A large antenna appeared out of the top of the vehicles and formed the barrier around the camp site. "Now each of you needs to set up your own tent before nightfall, out here I don't care if you were the child of Giovanni you are the same as the person next to you."

The team saluted. "Yes, Captain."

-------------------------------------------------------

As the five was setting up their single person tents, Melody walked by to inspect them. "About face!" she ordered, causing the five to stand by the entrance to their tents and salute.

Melody walked by Brock's tent. "Great job, soldier; keep up this work."

"Thank you, Captain," he replied.

"I also heard you flirt with a lot of girl's, just know that if you do that with me I will have you spend the night outside the barrier without a rifle."

Brock swallowed hard. "Understood, Captain."

She examined Misty's tent. "Your tent is sagging in the back, tighten the strings."

"Understood, Captain." Misty said.

Melody then came up on Max's tent. "Excellent work, Max. It seemed it was a good idea to accept you into this Organization at such a young age."

"Thank you, Captain," Max replied with joy.

Then Melody looked over at May's. "Get some lessons from your, brother," she instructed.

"Yes, Captain," she replied in a bit of a dark tone with Max chuckling.

Last she walked over to Ash's; even being friends with Ash the group thought that he would be overlooked for being friends with Melody. But after Melody looked at Ash's tent she kicked the side of it and it fell to the ground. "Do it over," she ordered in a cold tone, shocking the five.

"Did I stutter?" she asked Ash," I said, do it over!"

"Yes, Captain," he replied.

Also, no one is allowed to help him set up his tent or I will make them redo their's as well, am I clear?" she asked.

"Yes, Captain," they replied, with her walking off.

"Wow, that was cold," Max commented.

"Yeah, I didn't think she would treat you like that," Brock added.

"Well, I better get my tent back up," Ash replied, working on his tent with Melody watching from a distance.

-----------------------------------------------------------

But every time Ash would get his tent up, Melody would tear it down and instruct him to rebuild it, his team could only watch from a distance while she would keep lecturing him the right way of doing it.

But right as they sun was setting; she walked over to Ash who just finished setting up his tent for the twentieth time. He saluted. "Ready for inspection, Captain Melody."

She circled the tent, gently kicking the pegs in the ground and pushing the poles to make sure they stay in place. She smiled at him. "Well, it's about time you got it right."

"Thank you, Captain," he replied.

Her smiled became more sinister. "Now that you are finally done here and since you are the last one to finish you will be helping me with my tent."

Ash looked really exhausted after hearing that. "Captain, I don't think I will be able to help."

"That was an order, Ash. Now come with me to the vehicle so you can move the equipment into my tent."

He exhaled. "Yes, Captain."

The two walked off to the vehicle. "She is really pushing him around," Max said.

Brock had heart shaped eyes. "She could push me around all she wants."

"But why is she pushing him so hard?" May asked as they watched Ash lift a heavy box out of the back of the vehicle and move it into the large Captain tent.

"Well, come on," Misty said. "He is going to be busy for a while so let's go sit at the campfire with the rest of our new teammates."

They nodded and walked off.

-----------------------------------------------------

Within Melody's tent, she watched Ash set up her computer on the desk in the corner of the tent. "I will be right back," Melody said, "I need to get changed, so don't peek."

Ash's face turned red. "I would never do a thing like that, Captain."

She winked. "I'm just having some fun."

She walked past Ash and unzipped the wall to the other room. She pulled down the zipper and turned on the light to where Ash could only see her shadow on the thin wall.

He tried to concentrate on setting up her computer but his attention would sometimes be diverted by seeing her remove her clothes. But then when it came to the bra, Ash suddenly got a nose bleed and focused right back onto working on the computer.

Then after a few more minutes went by, Melody said. "Ash, can you come in here for a minute?"

Ash swallowed hard. "Are you sure, Captain?"

"Don't worry, I won't use my power of authority in that way," she replied with a giggled. "I just need your help with something small."

Ash swallowed hard once again and walked over to the zipper; he hesitated and moved up the zipper to see her in a black night gown and her hand moving up her long hair from her back. "Can you just help with the zipper in the back, I can't quite get it?"

His face was completely red. "Um, a-are y-you sure?"

"Come on, just pull it up. You could do this as a favor for me and not as an order if you'd like."

He extended his arm out and stayed a distance away from her. Then after his index finger and thumb clamped onto the zipper he slowly pulled up till it reached the top then he backed away.

She dropped her hair, without the pins in her hair it rested down to her thighs. She then turned around to see Ash with a redden face. She smiled at him. "See, that wasn't so bad."

He swallowed hard. "Well, everything has been moved and your computer is set up, is there anything else you need me for, Captain?"

She shook her head. "No, that is all, Ash. You need your rest for tomorrow since we are heading out into the forest for a scouting mission so you and your friends can learn a few things you can't learn in the classroom."

He saluted. "Yes, Captain."

But before he could walk out, Melody said. "Ash, wait!"

Ash stopped and turned to face her. "What is it, Captain?"

She shook her head. "You don't need to call me Captain right now, just call me Melody. And please sit down."

Ash nodded, looking around he couldn't find a chair so he sat on the ground as she sat on her knees across from him, rubbing one barefoot over the other. "You know that when I am a Captain of the Beta Unit I can't have my emotions overcome my judgment even though I really like you, Ash."

Ash turned a bit red from what she said. "But I still don't get why you had me work harder than the rest of the agents."

She moved a little closer to Ash. "Because, I know you have the potential to become a great agent of Team Rocket and also because I, I really like you. So I wanted to make sure you didn't try to use our friendship or your father's status as a way to get out of work, but you never complained once and I found that quite impressive. So I was wondering, when we aren't trying to take out the Poke'mon menace if you would like to go out sometime," she asked with their faces turning redder the closer she moved her face to his, "on a date?"

Her hand rested on his chest to keep her balance while their faces moved closer and closer together, but before their lips met. Some of the agents called out in panic outside the tent.

-------------------------------------------------

The two ran out to see what all the commotion was to see three Gravelers pounding away at the barrier. "There hasn't been a Rock-type Poke'mon within miles of this place in years," Melody commented. "This shield isn't strong enough to prevent Rock-types. Troops, get the Ice Rifles and get ready to bring down the barrier on my command, we can't risk it overloading on us."

"Yes, Captain," the troops replied, opening the weaponry trunk and passing down the rifles.

"But Mel... Captain, the Ice rifles don't apply that much damage to a rock," Ash replied.

"But it does a lot more than the Wind and Fire rifles we brought along. So grab a rifle and protect this campsite," she ordered.

To Be Continued.

Oh what could I have planned? Read and review to find out.


	9. Surprise attack

Chapter 9: Surprise attack

The team was ready as they could be with each of them holding an Ice rifle. "Drop the barrier, and then, pray," Melody said.

Then the barrier was dropped and the three Gravelers charged. The troops fired at the three but it seemed like even with all the ice the troops incased the three, they continued to shatter it and approach closer. "Don't give up, even if it doesn't look like it we are still applying damage," Melody announced.

Just then, one of the three Gravelers went underground. "Oh shoot!" Watch out below everyone and make sure the other two stay above ground!"

"Yes, Captain!" the announced.

"Captain, can we win this match?" Ash asked.

"Anything is possible, just don't let up. So show me the great agent I believe you can be," she replied with a wink.

He nodded and continued to fire at one of the two. But then a terrified scream was heard on the other side, their attention was turned to an agent being pulled into the ground. Some of the troops tried to pull him out but it was no use.

His screams of pain grew louder the father he was pulled in. Melody then removed out from the side of the rifle a small pistol, aimed it between the agent's eyes and fired. "I would expect anyone of you to do the same for me," she announced.

_There has to be another way to stop these, Gravelers,_ Ash thought, running over to one of the weapon sheds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked at the different rifles. "There has to be a Water rifle in here somewhere," he said to himself.

He walked into the back with his Ice Rifle on his back, looking at the small sticker on the butt of the guns but all they showed was fire and wind. "Darn it, nothing!"

But then when he was about to walk out, his Ice rifle knocked over a Fire Rifle. He picked up the rifle and an idea hit him. "This is out there but it can't hurt."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, the troops kept shooting but they were starting to get pinned. "Captain! I don't know how much longer we can hold them off; the ice doesn't seem to be doing enough damage to them."

"Darn it, they must have come from an area where a large supply of Iron is. If we only had some Water rifles we could fight them off."

"Hey, where is, Ash?" Misty asked.

Then the other three looked around. "Where did he go?" Brock asked.

"He probably ran because he couldn't handle it," Max suggested in a smug tone.

"No way," May defended, "he would never do such a thing to his friends and teammates."

But just then, a large cylinder of water hit one of the Gravelers, in shock the group looked over to see Ash with an Ice rifle in his right arm and a Fire rifle in his left. "I didn't think this would actually work," he announced in shock.

"Genius," Melody cried out. "You half get Fire rifles as well while we will cover you."

The half went off to get the weapons while the other half continued to slow them down and with the help of Ash the tide seem to turn. "I knew you would turn out great," Melody commented.

"I'm just doing what I can," Ash replied.

"Oh, then I will do what I can on our second date," she answered in a mischievous tone, causing his face to turn red.

"Should you be talking about that during a time like this?"

She winked at him. "Ah come on, can't I have a little fun?"

Then the troops returned with the Fire and Ice rifles. "Fire when ready!" Melody commanded.

"Roger!" they replied, firing at the Gravelers with the combined elements to create water streams.

"For once it looks like you actually got us out of trouble instead of into it," Misty commented, gently slugging him in the shoulder.

"Ah, thanks?" Ash replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then a small time after the troops eliminated the Gravelers and restored the barrier, they gave three cheers to Ash. "You did very well for your first time outside Electric City, Ash Ketchum," Melody announced with him by her side and the rest watching. "Not only did you hold your ground during a surprise attack you thought of a creative method to use what we have to defeat the Poke'mon. I will make sure that you are better honored for your heroic efforts when we return to the city."

She then saluted and the rest saluted as well. "We thank you."

Ash saluted in return. "I just did what I could during the situation at hand."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" Melody announced.

"That's right!" the rest shouted back.

"At ease and get to sleep, troops. We still have a mission tomorrow and I don't want any excuses that you want more sleep. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Captain!" they announced, walking back to their tents.

But Ash's friends walked up to the two. "You did great out there, Ash," Brock commented.

"Yeah," Max scoffed. "But I could have come up with that."

Then May put her hand on top of her little brother's head. "Then why didn't you, Max?"

"Well, because I... I have my reason," he lied.

Then Misty wrapped her arm around Ash's neck. "Well glad to see you actually have some talent besides using your last name to get out of trouble."

Ash's face started to turn blue. "Can't... breathe."

Misty released her hold on him. "Ah, come on. I wasn't doing it that tight."

Max looked at what their Captain was wearing, a sly grin form on his face. "Captain, might I ask what you an Ash were doing in your tent dressed like that?"

Melody was in shock, with all the excitement she completely forgot she was still in her nightgown. May quickly covered her brother's mouth. "I'm sorry for what my brother said. He just doesn't think before he speaks."

Max tried to fight back, but May just held him tighter. "I don't need to answer that but it was nothing improper, so return to your tents and I want you all asleep in twenty minutes. Am I clear?"

They saluted. "Yes, Captain!"

The five was about to walk off but then Melody said. "Ketchum, I do wish to have a word with you in private at my tent."

Before Max could suggest anything, May already had her hand over his mouth. "Yes, Captain."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside her tent, Ash sat on his knees while she stood with her back towards him. "So, Ash; I just want to make it clear for when we do go out, you do not mention our relationship to anyone, not even your friends."

Ash seemed confused. "Why not?"

She exhaled. "Because, I am still you're higher in command and you are one of my trainees. If our relationship gets out, I suspect that accusations will get out that I am being lenient towards you because of it. Do you understand?"

Even though Ash wanted to argue with that, he knew she was right. "I understand."

She turned towards him with a smile. "I'm glad to hear it; because I wouldn't want your reputation ruined because of little young me."

Ash chuckled slightly in return and stood up while yawning. "Well, if I don't get as much sleep as I can now, I will be pretty useless tomorrow."

Melody giggled. "I see," she walked up to him. "But I still feel like I'm forgetting something that was interrupted before this whole mess started," then she snapped her fingers while her face lit up. "Now I remember!"

She walked closer, leaned in and kissed him right on the cheek. His face turned red. "Now, if our real date goes off well, the next will be on the lips. Now, off to your tent, Private."

Without saying another word, Ash saluted and walked off to his tent.

To Be Continued

I know, a bit shorter than my usual chapters. But oh the jealousy and heartbreak is about to begin. Read and Review.


	10. Mission

Chapter 10: Mission

A horn blared through the camp just as the sun started to rise. The group exited their tents while Melody announced on the megaphone. "Congrats on the group for their first night outside Electric City but in one hour the real test begins. Now the girls will get the shower facility first and then the males can use them after. Now if I catch any guy trying to peek I will write off your death as a Poke'mon fatality that goes double for you Brock Flint."

All of the guys chuckled at Brock after that comment and the female members of the team walked over to the showers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls used the showers while May asked Melody. "Captain, not to sound like my brother or anything but why were you dressed liked that while with Ash in your tent."

"If you're asking if I changed in front of him, no. I went to another room in my tent to do so. I was getting ready for bed while he was setting up my computer system. Why, you have a crush on him or something and you think I was making a move on him?"

May turned red from that comment. "What makes you say that?"

"According to my information you two were childhood friends, but I also think that Misty has a crush on Mr. Popular," Melody added, causing Misty to turn red.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you at target practice, yesterday," Melody mentioned with Misty realizing what she was talking about. "You got right behind him and pressed your chest against his back. Now if I didn't know better you were making a move on him."

"Misty?" May asked in disbelief.

"I was just showing him how to aim the gun properly and nothing else," she replied with her face still a bright shade of red.

"Right," Melody with a mischievous smile, "and your face is red because of the water."

"He is too much of a hot headed agent, why would I fall for someone like that?" Misty fought back.

"I don't know," Melody replied with a wink. "Why don't you tell me?"

Misty just looked away, but then Melody's voice became serous. "No matter how you try to hide it I can easily tell you both have feelings for him. So make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble out on the field. There is just so much a Captain can do for one of her troops."

The other two girls smiled at her. "Is that an order, Captain?" May asked.

She smiled back at them. "Sure, why not?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later the troops stood in rows while Melody stood before them. "Alright troops, you half will stay here at the camp and keep track of this team's location. We are not expected to find much out here but with the incident last night I don't want to take any chances am I clear?"

"Yes, Captain," they saluted.

"Good, you get suited up while the others get ready. I don't want to get caught off guard twice within twenty-four hours."

The group slowly moved in small groups of three throughout the entrance to the forest. "Group B, how are you doing?" Melody asked on the headset to hear Ash reply.

"Everything is clear so far and nothing on the scanners."

Melody saw a bleep on her scanner and signaled Brock and Max to get on the defensive. "Camp, I believe to have a Poke'mon twenty feet in front of me, please confirm."

"Give me a second," one of the agents back at the camp replied. "According to the satellites it is a Chikorita and it seems to be alone."

"Sounds good," she replied, signaling the two to follow her.

The three looked behind some trees to see a Chikorita sleeping on the ground. "Ok team this will be a simple extermination. Just be sure not to wake it up."

They surrounded the low level Poke'mon and aimed their Fire Rifles down at it. But before Melody would give the order to fire, the barrel kept shaking. _Remember your mission,_ she kept repeating in her mind.

"Captain, are you alright?" Brock whispered.

They all stood still while they noticed the Chikorita slowly moved, but when it stopped she shook her head. "Fire."

The three fired their rifles at the Poke'mon, it let out a cry in pain but they never let up till they were sure it was eliminated. "Good job, sometimes I keep forgetting that the adorable ones can be as vicious as the scary ones," Melody replied.

"I bet everyone makes mistake every now and then," Max comforted their Captain. "I know my sister does."

Then with Misty, May and Ash, May sneezed. "You coming down with something, May?" Ash asked.

She rubbed her nose. "I don't think I am."

Back with Group A, Melody smiled down at the young member. "Thanks, now you two go scout ahead while I confirm that this Poke'mon menace is eliminated."

"Sure thing, Captain," Brock replied.

The two walked off while Melody kneeled down to the burned Poke'mon, without a doubt it was no longer living. She plucked a small flower nearby and rested it on the top of its body. "Remember, the mission," she said to herself quietly, standing back up and catching up with the other two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a few hours later, the groups A-E sat in an opened area within the woods for the lunch that Brock was making. "Well so far it seems like you five are doing alright," Melody commented.

"I'm just wondering why there weren't more Poke'mon here," Max stated. "So far all we were able to find is a Chikorita and a few Bellsprouts within the last three hours."

Melody giggled. "Well this area is nearly depraved of any Poke'mon; it is only used by Team Rocket to train agents in the field. Just be lucky you were able to find those at all."

"So when will we go into Poke'mon inhabited areas?" Misty asked.

"When the time comes, don't worry. But for now just enjoy what you got," she answered. "There are plans to start creating new cities in the near future, then we will be on the clock twenty-four seven."

"That good, from what I heard on the news our beautiful city is starting to get over crowed."

"That's true, since the scientist can't seem to see expanding the barrier enough anytime soon we have to start branching out," Melody answered.

Then Ash's stomach started to grumble. "Well right now all I want to work on is the meal we are about to have, how much longer till the food is ready, Brock?"

"Not much longer, but I could use a hand," he replied.

"Come on, Max. Let's help, Brock," Ash said.

"Why do I have to help?" Max complained.

Ash had a sinister look on his face and whispered to his youngest teammate. "Because the sooner the food is done the faster we get to eat."

Max took a few seconds to think about it. "Alright, let's go help our cook."

The two boys walked off when May and Misty realized that Melody was looking at them with a strange smile gracing her face. "Y-Yes?" May asked, yet feeling regrets after doing so.

"Oh come on, I fix it so that you two are all alone with him and you have nothing to talk about," Melody declared.

The two girl's faces turned red. "Well we were focusing more on the mission than anything else," Misty replied.

Melody fell back onto the grass. "All of my efforts wasted, what kind of Captain am I?" she whined childishly.

"And we don't like him, in that way," May added. "We are just his... friends."

But after May said that, Misty and her felt a sharp pain in their chest. "Yeah, just... friends," Misty concurred.

Melody sat back up. "If you love birds say so. I still don't believe either one of you, but if you say so. But as you Captain I order you two to get your feelings straightened out, because I don't want to see friendships broken up during my watch because one of you isn't sure."

The two nodded in reply. "Ah come on, is that any way to reply to your higher officer?"

Then the two girls saluted to her. "We understand, Captain."

"That's' better," Melody said.

"Ok, lunch is ready," Brock announced. "Start lining up."

"I don't know about you girls but I'm pretty hungry," Melody said while she stood up and walked towards the line.

The two girl's stomachs started to rumble as well, their faces turned red in embarrassment then followed their Captain.

To Be Continued

What is Melody up to, what is this "mission" of hers and will Misty and May sort through their feelings? Read and review to find out.


	11. A date

Chapter 11: A date

Two days later and back at Team Rocket Headquarters; in Lieutenant Norman's office Melody stood next to Ash as Norman held out a small box. "For your bravery on the field in the face of danger and using your mind to come up with a solution, I award you with this Boulder Badge."

He removed the cover of the box and Ash gazed at his reflection in the badge. He gently picked it up and posed. "I got, a Boulder Badge!"

Melody giggled as Norman just smiled. "I'm glad to see you like it, Ash. Because you've earned it; your father would be very proud."

Ash nodded. "I can't wait to show my friends and my mother."

"Just don't let it go to your head," Melody giggled.

"Well I hope that is the first badge of many you get," Norman replied. "Your father nearly earned them all and if he was alive today I bet he would have been running this Organization."

"Well then, I'm just going to have to get them all," Ash replied.

* * *

Melody was escorting Ash down the hall while he admired his new badge. "I'm going to work hard to get my next badge."

"I know you will, and to make sure I will work you twice as hard as I did before," Melody replied.

Ash's enthusiasm headed south from that comment. "Ah come on, you work me harder than any agent in the Beta unit already."

She turned to face him and giggled. "That just shows I like you."

His face turned red from that comment. "Melody, I thought we were not supposed to mention that in the Organization."

She childishly looked around the hall with her hand like a visor over her eyes. "I don't see anyone so I don't see the harm."

"But you never know..." he replied, but was stopped when she put her index finger over his lips.

"Well then, after any mission the troops that went on it get a day off. So that means tomorrow we can have our date," she answered with his cheeks turning red but then she turned away and said in a sad childish tone. "Unless you don't want to, I will understand."

Ash waved his hands defensively. "No, I want too, really."

She giggled and turned to face him. "I'm so glad to hear that, I will meet you at the same place at the Shopping District around ten. Sound alright?"

"Sure, no problem," Ash replied.

"Good, see you then."

* * *

In Misty's and May's room, Misty asked. "So, what do you want to do on your day off tomorrow?"

May shook her head. "I have no idea; I doubt we can go over to Ash's house again."

"Yeah, but there has to be something else we can do then just loaf around our rooms and sleep till noon."

May thought for a few seconds. "Hey, how about we go shopping?"

Misty thought about that idea. "Sure, I have needed to get a new fishing rod for while now."

"Not to mention the annual Team Rocket Ball is coming up in a month, and I would love to look for a new dress," May replied excitedly as the images of new dresses danced in her head. "Oh, I wonder what new designs they are coming out with."

"Why, do you have anyone in mind to ask out?" Misty asked.

The idea of her being led by Ash and arms entwined flashed in her mind and her cheeks grew red. "No, not at the moment. Why, do you?"

The idea of Ash asking her to dance flashed in her mind and her face turned red. "No, not at all; I doubt I will even go to it."

"Awe, don't say that. Because tomorrow I will help you find your perfect dress. And I won't take no for an answer."

"So, I have to?" Misty complained.

May nodded. "Yup."

* * *

The next day in their street clothes, Misty and May rushed down the stairs of the subway station. "Hurry up, Misty! Our train is about to leave."

"I'm coming!" Misty yelled back as just as the doors were closing they made it in.

The both took a deep breath and exhaled. "That was too close," May replied.

"You're telling me. But we would have been here sooner if you woke up on time," Misty replied.

May pushed her two index fingers together. "I didn't mean too, I was just having a great dream and I didn't want to wake up. Now if I could only remember what it was about, I hate when that happens."

"Well, first thing's first. We are getting my fishing rod before anything else, am I clear?" Misty asked as she sat down on an open seat.

May then smiled. "Yes, but right after that we check out the dresses, and you can't run out on me till we find one that fits perfectly."

Misty groaned. "Yeah, I know I..." she replied, but her tone drifted as her head turned to face the window into the next car.

"Misty, what's wrong?" May asked.

Misty pointed over into the other car and May saw Ash sitting down. "What is Ash doing here?"

"I don't know, but we probably shouldn't bug him. How many stops till we get to the shopping district?"

May opened up a map. "Two stops then we get on the Meguro for one stop."

"Alright, let's get this over with," Misty groaned.

* * *

But as they walked over to the next train, they noticed that Ash was taking the same path. They stayed a good distance behind as not to get caught. "So, Ash is heading to the shopping district as well?" Misty asked.

"It looks like. Do you think he is going to get something for someone he really likes?" May asked while both of their faces turned red, but from that they looked at each other, quickly looked away and shook it off.

"It's a possibility," Misty added.

From the last stop they followed the young man to the shopping district. They hid behind one of the stands as they saw him run up to a young girl in a white dress. A sharp pain started to throb in their chests. "He already has a g-girlfriend?" May asked.

"No, he would have told us," Misty replied.

"I wonder why he wouldn't have told us about her," May wondered.

But then as Ash got the attention of the girl, she turned and May and Misty was shocked. "Melody? He is going out with Melody?" May asked.

Misty remembered the day she spied on Ash with Melody the first time. "Well come on, we have shopping to do."

May was confused. "We can't think about that now, what about..."

"Don't worry," Misty replied in somewhat of a depressed tone. "That airhead of a teammate can take care of himself. So let's get going."

May looked back at Melody and Ash having small talk with her giggling from what he said. She looked down then followed Misty.

* * *

"So, were you followed?" Melody joked.

"Not that I know of," Ash replied.

She wrapped her arms around his. "I see, so let's go see a movie. Any particular one you have wanted to see?"

"There is horror movie called, The Locker. I've wanted to see," Ash replied.

Melody shivered. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it looks really good."

"You didn't just pick that because you guessed I would jump on you every time a scary part would happen, did you?" she asked with a smirk.

His face turned red. "No, I swear."

"Because taking advantage of a superior officer is a serous crime, even if one is off duty," she added in a more serious tone.

"I know, and I swear I thought of no such thing," Ash defended.

She examined the look on his face and smiled. "Alright, I believe you. But you're buying the tickets and snacks.

Ash looked a bit nervous. "How much snacks?"

"Well I am on a diet," she replied as she started to walk off, "so popcorn, soda, and see what else from there."

_Something tells me this day is going to drain me of my money till my paycheck comes in,_ Ash thought in pain.

"Are you coming?" Melody asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied as he caught up with her and she re-wrapped her arms around his.

To Be Continued

Oh what do I have planed? Read and review to find out.


	12. Some fun

Sorry for yesterday miss updated, fanfiction wouldn't update the story so I took it off. Hope you enjoy the new ch.

Chapter 12: Some fun

In the Sport Shop, May is looking at the unique bait and lure's as Misty was examining the fishing poles. "This stuff is weird, Misty."

"I don't know what you're talking about, May. Maybe I should get you a rod too and take you to the fishing area on our next time off.

May looked at one of the lures which looked like an insect. "So, do you use these?"

Misty looked over and shrieked. "No, I hate bugs."

May stepped back in fright. "Alright, I get it. Then what do you use for bait?"

"I usually make them from things I take from my sisters, for some reason their items attract fishy things," she giggled.

"So, why are you looking at so many different rods? They all look the same to me."

"Well, it just takes a well trained eye from years of experience. You can't tell its quality by how attractive it is."

May had an embarrassed look on her face. "I will stick to fashion then, but don't forget we are heading to the dress shop next. So don't take up too much time here."

Misty groaned. "I know I know, I'm almost finished here. Just give me a few more minutes."

May smiled. "Excellent; but before that we are going to get a pedicure and our hair done..."

"Hold on," Misty replied, "you never said you were going to do that."

"Come on, Misty. You can't look for dresses to go at the Ball without that. I will pay for it."

"I've never been pampered and don't want to either," Misty replied.

May sulked. "Alright, but if you do find someone to go to the Ball with, you are coming with me to the spa. You got that."

Misty smirked. "Well I'm not planning on actually going to it anyways so what the heck, if I do get someone I want to go to the Ball with, I will go to the spa with you."

May held out her hand. "Promise?"

Misty shook it. "Promise."

"Now finish up here so we can pick out our dresses," May said.

Misty groaned. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

In a dress store, May held in her hands a one piece red dress while standing in front of a changing room. "Come on, Misty; let me see you in the dress, if you don't like it you can try this one on."

"I am not coming out in this," Misty groaned, "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Oh come on, just because the last three didn't work out too well doesn't me you should give up," May reassured.

Misty removed the curtain to reveal her in a white dress with puffy shoulders. "You can already guess what I don't like about this one."

"Because it's white?" May asked, but was glared at by her friend, "Alright, this one doesn't have puffy shoulders."

Misty snatched dress and slammed the curtain. "So, why aren't you looking for a dress?"

"Well, I am a bit faster at picking dresses; so I will look for mine as soon as we are done with yours," she replied.

Misty groaned. "I've already mentioned I hate it here, right?"

"Yes, you have," May replied, "twelve times, but who's counting? I will go look for another dress if you don't like this one."

Misty exhaled. Standing in front of the full body mirror she looked at herself in only her underwear and held up the dress in front of her. She grinded her teeth as a dark memory floated back into her mind.

At the age of eight, she wore a red dress giving to her as a hand-me-down from her sister, Daisy. She admired her new dress in the mirror, seeing how it would sparkly in the light. From there she left here room to show her three sisters. "Thank you, Daisy; it looks great."

"Oh no, Daisy," Violet exclaimed, "the dress is ruined."

"Violet is right," Lily concurred.

Misty had a confused look on her face as she looked at her dress. "I don't see anything wrong with this dress."

"See here, Misty; the dress was ruined as soon as you put it on," Daisy replied with them laughing at her.

Misty's eyes started to water as Violet added. "Yeah, a scrawny little runt like you will never look good in a dress."

Her three sisters continued to laugh at her, causing Misty to run back into her room and cry into her pillow. "You two, maybe we were a little hard on her," Daisy stated.

"Well that's what she gets for being a runt," Lily replied. "So let's go get pampered at the nail salon."

"Great idea, Lily," Violet replied, "but shouldn't someone watch over scrawny?"

Daisy could hear her sister's muffled crying. "Nah, she won't be going anywhere for a while; so let's get going."

"Misty," May's voice called out, snapping Misty out of her train of thought, "have you tried on the new dress?"

Misty wiped a tear from her eye. "I don't like this color."

"Are you alright in there, Misty?" May asked. "You don't sound angry."

"I'm alright, what's the next dress?" she asked while holding out the red dress.

* * *

Melody and Ash were just finishing up a sundae as the sun started to set. "Well, I can't believe our time is almost up," Melody stated out in a sad tone, scooping up the rim of the bowl with her spoon, "I wish it was longer, I had such a great time."

"I had a great time today as well," Ash replied as he watched her eat the last bit of ice-cream, "but it was funny when you would bury your head into my shoulder and latch onto my arm during the scary parts of that movie."

He chuckled as she nearly choked on her ice-cream. "You are not allowed to tell anyone about that or I will tell everyone you screamed at the scene when the girl broke the guy's neck."

Ash coughed from his soda. "Alright, I won't tell anyone."

She giggled. "Well, before we go our separate ways, I want to show you something."

She held up the stem of the cherry and put it in her mouth. "What are you doing?" Ash asked.

She would say anything but after a few seconds spit out the stem to see it was in a knot. "Twisting it in a knot."

Ash picked up another cherry stem and examined it before he put it in his mouth. He moved his mouth around and then spit it out to see nothing had changed, Melody giggled. "That is harder than it looked," Ash said. "Is there a point to it?"

Melody put her hand on his shoulder and winked at him. "It means, I'm good at this."

She pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. His eyes went wide but then slowly closed. She broke the kiss to see he was still in a daze and couldn't help but giggled. "You can wake up now."

Ash snapped out of it as she stood up. "Also Ash, you know of the Team Rocket Ball coming up, right?"

"Yeah, I've seen the flyers."

"Well, I just wanted to remind you since we can't be seen together there, I can't be your date for it. So if you still want to go to it you can ask another girl to it. Just don't cheat on me, alright," she winked.

"Yeah, I understand," Ash replied.

"Good; see you back at HQ," Melody said as she ran off.

_I forgot I couldn't ask her to the dance,_ he thought in a depressed tone. _So then, who should I ask?_

A teenage girl in the restaurant's uniform came up to him and handed him a paper. "Will that be cash or credit?"

Ash looked at the bill and was shocked. _She left me with the bill. I knew this date was going burn a hole in my pocket.

* * *

_

"Well we did the impossible and finally found you a dress," May said with her head held high. "Not to mention matching shoes as well."

Misty hung her head. "Well, at least that torment is over with."

"Come on, Misty. It wasn't that bad," May reassured. "Now don't forget our deal."

Misty groaned. "I remember, if I find a date to the Ball we will go to the spa."

May smiled. "Ah come on, it won't be that bad."

"I don't believe it; you two don't have a date for the Ball yet?" a female voice asked as the two girls looked over to see Melody. "I just can't see that being possible."

"Oh, hi, Melody; what are you doing here?" May asked.

"Just having a good time like everyone else, so you don't have a date for the Ball? I bet Ash is free, what about him?"

The two girls looked at each other then back at their superior and Misty said. "Well, it's just that..."

"Well, who ever you chose, have fun," Melody added with a wink and walked off.

May and Misty looked back at each other. "Our team leader is strange," May said.

* * *

In Giovanni's office at Team Rocket Headquarters, Norman walked in holding a clipboard in his left hand. "Giovanni, the Barrier Generators for the new cities in Project Expand will be complete in a matter of weeks."

Giovanni rested his head on his intertwined fingers. "Excellent, so the plan is still on schedule."

"Yes, a week after the annual Ball, Project Expand will begin; but what about the Poke'mon Lovers?"

Giovanni grinned. "Order the troops if they spot any, shoot them."

Norman was shocked. "But sir, our troops are enforced to only arrested them. We will look as bad as them if we do such a thing."

"Well, teach the troops to make it look as if it was the Poke'mon they try so hard to protect that did it. It shouldn't be too hard for you to teach them that, am I right?"

Norman's eyes went wide. "How do you...?"

"I run this Organization, so not much goes on without my knowledge. Now, are my order's clear?"

Norman exhaled. "Crystal, sir."

"Excellent," Giovanni replied, standing up and looking out the window behind his desk, grinning with victory in his heart, "now, dismissed."

Norman bowed then left the room, and as soon as Giovanni heard the door close he started to chuckle. "Very soon, this Organization's true purpose will be fulfilled and no one will be able to stop me."

To Be Continued

Now my plan is starting to unfold, keep reading and reviewing to find out what I have in store for this story.


	13. A dark day

Chapter 13: A dark day

A week later, Giovanni stood at his desk; in front of him were the highest level agents of Team Rocket. He gently swirled the wine glass fill with a red liquid. "My fellow agents; soon what this Organization was built to do will finally be accomplished. With Project Expand in full action, the Poke'mon menace will be completely eliminated in a matter of a few years."

The small crowd cheered, but he raised his hand to have them silence. "Yes, it is something that has been in the dreams of every man, woman and child of our beautiful city. With this project, we will be able to expand outward, creating more cities and barriers, pinning the Poke'mon like the savage beasts they are. Soon the planet Earth will belong to us humans once again. We will expand and create a better future for the generations to come and one day, live a peaceful life without the need of the barriers. Is that a future you all wish for as well my troops?"

They all saluted. "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Giovanni nodded. "That's right."

Glasses were being past out for the toast. "This won't be a picnic my Agents; for the first set of barrier towers set up we will have all of the troops on full alert. It will take a while before we can get them set up and it won't take long for the Poke'mon to discover our plans. Our first try cannot fail. This mission will be the top priority of all agents."

"Sir, may I speak?" Flannery, captain of the Alpha Unit, asked.

"Yes, you may speak."

"Giovanni, what if the Poke'mon Lovers plan to sabotage this mission?"

He looked down at the reflection of himself in his drink, then closed his eyes and shook his head. "I have given that idea much thought, and even though this Organization is against killing humans, our own species, if they get in the way order the troops to eliminate them on sight."

The rest of the Agents were shocked, but Norman looked away, slowly shaking his head. "But sir!" Juan, Captain of the Gamma Unit, exclaimed. "We can't order our troops to do such a horrendous thing, even though those people are terrorist they are still human beings. This Organization has been built on the idea for centuries to protect humans and eliminate the Poke'mon menace."

"Don't you think I already know that?!" Giovanni yelled back, startling his Agents but he quickly regained his cool. "They have been going against the good intentions of this Organization for centuries now; we have been lenient on those traitors, but... but if they get in the way of our people's future, denying them a chance for the freedom they have deserved for more than two hundred and fifty years. I say, the Poke'mon Lovers deserve to be wiped out along side the Poke'mon they protect. Now, will you all be behind me in the beginning in the change of the world; a change for the better of the human race?" he asked, raising his glass high it the air.

Without a second thought, the rest of the Agents raised their glasses. "Team Rocket is ready!"

They drank their drinks and Giovanni announced. "But because we can't disturb our Annual Team Rocket Ball, which will happen in three weeks, this mission will start one week after it. So let us all get ready for the future!"

The Agent's saluted and walked out of his office. As soon as the last Agent left, Giovanni looked out the window, a smile slowly formed on his face. _A better future alright, a better future for me._

Just then, two Team Rocket Agents appeared behind him, he chuckled. "Cassidy and Bill."

"It's Butch!" Butch yelled back.

"So, have you completed the simple tasked I asked for you two to do?" Giovanni asked.

Cassidy smiled, pulling out a simple folder. "You were right all along, Chief. This Agent was nothing more then a sheep in wolf's clothing."

Giovanni walked over and took the file from her. He looked over the pages. "You have done very well. Now, so those annoying Poke'mon Lovers don't catch on, we have to have this little traitor suffer an accident. Can you make that happen?"

The two smiled a sinister smile. "Think of it as already done, Giovanni," Butch replied.

He chuckled. "Excellent."

* * *

Ash was polishing his badge with the napkin at his table as Max said. "Come on, Ash; you haven't put down that badge since you got it a week ago."

"Max has a point, if you polish it any more you won't have a badge left," Brock joked.

Ash set down the napkin and looked at his reflection in the shine. I can't help it you guys, this just makes me more determined to be the best agent out there."

"Well to bad that will never happen," a familiar, yet not too friendly voice replied.

They looked to see Gary standing over them with his cheerleaders cheering him on behind him. "What now, Gary?" Ash asked in an irritated tone with his friends glaring at him as well.

"Oh, just a strong sense of self pity for a lower Agent," Gary replied in a smug tone. "Not to mention, ones with a poor since of delusion."

He pulled out a case to reveal his five badges. "If you want to be the best Agent anytime soon, you're going to have to start pulling your weight."

Ash's eyes gazed at Gary's badges. "Wow, those are sweet!"

Gary snapped the case shut and pocketed it. "Well too bad that's the closest you will ever get these."

"Gary Gary, he's our man!" his girls cheered behind him.

"Oh get lost already," Misty replied with May standing next to her.

Gary smirked. "It looks like you need your friends to stand up for you. If you want to be the best, focus on working alone."

He walked off with his cheerleaders as Misty and May sat with their friends. "Is it just me or is Gary getting more annoying by the day?" May asked.

"I will have to agree with you there, sister," Max replied.

Misty then pulled out a wad of bills and used it as a fan. "Oh, but I wonder what I will do with all of this money. Do you have any ideas, Ash?" she asked in a smug tone.

"I get it already, you are the better shooter," Ash replied. "So stop flashing my money around."

"And ruin this fun, why would I do that?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, that's what you get for betting her, buddy," Brock replied.

"I know, maybe all I can eat ice-cream, or maybe a shopping spree at the Shopping District. Oh there are so many possibilities with an extra wad of cash," she gloated.

Ash grumbled to himself while the rest of his friends enjoyed a good laugh at his expense.

But from a distance, Melody was watching there horseplay when another Ash was standing next to her. "Oh Melody, my sweet; how should I show my affection to you?"

Melody giggled. "Oh stop it. I know it's you, Duplica."

Ash hung his head as with one hand, ripped off the disguise to reveal himself as Duplica. "I overacted it, didn't I?"

Melody nodded. "Yeah, Ash wouldn't just walk up and say something like that. But it would be nice if he did."

"You are a hopeless romantic at heart," Duplica commented.

Melody giggled. "Yeah, I probably am. But now, I'm starting to wonder."

Duplica looked confused. "About what?"

"If I can... if I should tell him, the truth," she replied.

Duplica was shocked. "No way, you know our mission. But I doubt he will see our way, even if he is, his kid."

Melody looked down at her feet. "You're probably right, but," she then looked up at Ash, "he should know. He at least deserves that."

"I'm still not sure about that, I think you should give that idea a little more thought."

"Well, paperwork won't finish itself, much like I wish it would. So let's get going," Melody ordered.

But just then, her Rocketdex started to go off, she pulled it out and flipped it opened. "Well, it looks like my Unit is getting a mission. You can get the paperwork finished, right?"

Duplica had watery eyes. "Awe, do I have too?"

* * *

Later in the day, the heavily armed Beta Unit is being transported. "So, Captain; what is the mission?" Ash asked.

"The Team Rocket satellites picked up a large amount of first and second stage plant and insect type Poke'mon in an abandon city about thirty kilometers (18.64 miles) west of our city. Well, you're finally getting your wish, Max."

Max smiled nervously. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Now troops, I don't want to see any screw ups. Pair off in groups of six and keep in close contact with the other groups at all times."

They saluted. "Yes, Captain."

"Do I have a conformation from the rest of you?" she asked in the head set connected to her helmet.

The sun was about to set, the troops using their heat sensitive visors to slowly scan over the cracked and vine covered streets of the desolate city. "Can you believe that this used to be a populated city once?" Ash whispered to his friends.

"I know what you mean," Brock replied.

Just then, the group could hear heavy fire off in the distance. "Group F, what is going on?"

"Captain, we were ambushed by Caterpies with string shot; we could use some back up!"

"Group C and G, help out Group F," Melody ordered.

"Roger. We will be there ASAP," they replied.

"Captain," Max said, holding out a Rocketnavi, "I'm getting some readings not too far up ahead."

"Good job, let's go, Group A," Melody ordered.

Melody and her group walked up to an alley. "I will check this out, you five watch around."

They nodded and she walked into the alley; her gun out forward examining the area. But just then, three Ivysaurs appeared in front of her. She exhaled and pulled the trigger of her Fire rifle, but nothing came out. "What's going on?" she asked in shocked, checking the gauge to see it was still full. She then pulled the sticker off to see her rifle was empty. "Oh no!"

The Ivysaurs used their vine whip on her arms and legs, pulling at her limbs. "Help!" she called out in excruciating pain.

The group rushed in with their eyes filled with terror to see their Captain limbs right out of their sockets, the sound of tearing flesh and breaking bones sent chills on their spines "Melody!" Ash cried out in horror.

They fired their rifles at the Ivysaurs, killing them in a sea of fire.

Ash kneeled down to Melody, a pool of her own blood already formed around her. "Thanks for the backup," she said, coughing up some blood.

"Melody, you're going to be alright," Ash pleaded.

Melody used what little strength she had to shake her head. "Y-You know, what y-you have to d-do."

"No, there has to be a way!" Ash screamed back, but his other teammates were looking away, wiping the tears from their eyes.

"T-That's an order, P-Private," she replied with a small smile while red tears fell down her cheeks.

He wiped his tears and slowly stood up. From his rifle, he removed the pistol and aimed it right between the eyes. His hand couldn't help but shake. So he looked away, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

In Giovanni's office, he sat at his desk, swirling a drink in his hand. "Giovanni!" a male voice exclaimed over the speaker.

With his free hand, Giovanni pressed the button. "What is it?"

"News just came back from the Beta Unit's mission. I'm sorry to say that, their Captain was terminated."

Giovanni groaned then pressed the button. "A terrible loss that is to this Organization, she was a great Agent and Captain. Please have preparations for her funeral as soon as possible."

"It will be done."

He turned his chair to the window, watching the starlit sky as he swirled his glass. "Well, that's another loose string cut," he commented with a grin then drank his drink.

To Be Continued

Well, that's one way to narrow the competition for Ash's attention. Read and Review.


	14. Two for one

Chapter 14: Two for one

A black hearse drove slowly down the street with the Team Rocket Agents following behind it. They all stopped at the open grave to where four Beta Agents, two being Brock and Ash, lifted the casket out of the back of the vehicle then slowly walked over to the grave.

They rested it on top of the hole, a thin cloth attached to a machine held the coffin up while a picture of Melody, in her uniform saluting, rested on top of it. The damage to her body was so server, that a closed coffin memorial was approved.

Giovanni gave a speech while the Agents stood on his right and left, lined up standing up straight. His speech consisted of how Team Rocket lost not only an Agent, but a great Captain as well; saying she was like a daughter to him and how her lively personality affected us all.

During this time, Ash's friends would notices no matter how serious he looked; they could tell he was doing his best to hold back his emotions from pouring out.

Giovanni then finished with his speech with announcing how her picture will be placed proudly in the DIA section of the Team Rocket Organization. From there, seven Beta Agents stood in a single line holding old fashion muskets, Misty and May being two of the selected. "Ready," the new Captain of the Beta Unit, Koga, announced, "and fire!"

They all fired at once, the sound of the gunfire caused Ash to flinch. The memory of him pulling the trigger which killed his Captain flashed into his mind.

"Ready," Koga announce once again, the Beta Agents position their rifles high in the sky, "and fire!"

Another seven bullets are fired at once, another flash entered his mind; he knelled by her lifeless body and cradled her still warm body in his arms, feeling the life in her quickly disappearing.

"Ready," Koga announced for the final round, "and fire!"

The last firing felt to linger in the air longer then the first two to Ash; he remembered how his old uniform was soaked in her blood. From there, only his friends noticed the small stream of water, moving down his cheeks.

Then as everyone started to leave, just before they lowered the coffin; Ash placed the small seashell flute he bought for her the first day they met on top of it as he said his final goodbye.

* * *

Six days later, Giovanni sat at his desk, the loss of Melody started to quiet down around the Organization. He rested comfortably in his chair, gently swirling the drink in his hand while a satisfied smirk graced his face. "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. Maybe the rest of the Lovers will be that easy to wipe out."

Just then, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

Koga walked into the room, holding a clipboard in his hand. "Hopefully I am not disturbing you, Giovanni."

He shook his head while a gentle smile now graced his face. "Not at all, Captain Koga; I'm hoping that you like your new position as Captain of the Beta Unit."

"Yes I do, sir; even though I acquired this position under grueling circumstances," Koga replied.

"Yes, but you deserved it none-the-less. Has any report on Duplica's whereabouts been filed?"

"No, there hasn't been any information on where she has been since Melody's death. It is rumored within the Unit that she is away because of the emotional stress."

"Well, whatever it is, she is awall and will be court-martialed when she is found," he replied, putting on a serious mask, "now, how may I help you?"

Koga flipped through the paperwork. "Well, I just wanted to inform you to the psych reports on the Agents who witnessed the previous Captain's death. From their mandatory sessions with the head psychiatrist, Dr. Joy."

"Ah yes, how are those Agent's doing?" Giovanni asked, sounding concern yet amused by this news.

"All of the five agents seem to be taking it rather well, except for one Ash Ketchum," he flipped over three pages, scanning the information with his eyes. "It was even rumored within the Unit that he and Melody were on dating terms for the week prior to the event."

Giovanni's eyes went wide from that news as the glass in his hand started to shake. "That cannot be, how can something like that get by in this Organization?"

Koga didn't know how to make of Giovanni's sudden outburst, but carried on with his report. "It is still unsure how; the two must have kept it quiet while within the Organization."

"Has he said anything during his psych evaluation about these rumors?" Giovanni asked, his voice a little calmer but still suspiciously nervous.

"Well, he hasn't confirmed nor denied this allegation and seems to always change the subject when it comes to it."

Giovanni took a deep breath then slowly exhaled; the ice in his glass tapped the edges as he took a drink. "I see. Tell Dr. Joy to ask about it more, I want to know if this allegation is fact or fiction."

"Yes sir, it will be done."

"Now you should get back to your Unit, and on your way out please inform Lieutenant Norman that I need to speak with him."

Koga saluted. "Will do, Giovanni," he said, walking out the door.

A serious look came upon the leader of Team Rocket's face. _Hopefully she didn't tell him anything or my plans might have hit another snag.

* * *

_

Lieutenant Norman walked into Giovanni's office. "You wanted to see me, Giovanni?"

"Yes, please sit down," Giovanni insisted.

Norman pulled out a chair across from Giovanni and sat down. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Giovanni swirled the drink in his hand. "As you know, the death of Melody has done emotional damage to this Organization."

"Yes, she was a great Agent, not to mention the youngest to be promoted to Captain in the history of Team Rocket."

Giovanni chuckled. "Yes, that is true; but with the upcoming project we must get the agent's minds off of this dark time to have them ready for the mission, not to mention the annual Team Rocket Ball is at least another two weeks away."

Norman rubbed his chin. "Yes, that is true; not to mention we need to introduce the new rifles and armor to the troops."

Giovanni snapped his fingers. "That's it, we can bring up the new armor and weapons in a fashion show."

Norman looked puzzled by his boss's suggestion. "I'm not sure I follow."

Giovanni stood up. "Think about it, with a fashion show we can bring up the spirits of the troops and at the same time reveal the new weaponry; killing two Pidgeottos with one stone."

Norman thought about it and nodded his head. "That might work, when should we have it up?"

Giovanni sat down at his desk. "I would like to have this ready as soon as possible, so possibly in three days."

Norman stood up. "I will have the sign-up sheets ready by the end of the day for troops who wish to participate."

"Excellent; let's get these troop's spirits up," Giovanni replied, raising his glass up in a toast.

* * *

"So, Ash," Dr. Joy asked, writing on her notepad while Ash rested on the couch, "how are you dealing with the death of your Captain?"

"I relax on top of the roof of the Organization," Ash replied in a calm tone.

"Oh, why do you rest there?" she asked.

"I would always relax on the roof of my house when I would want to be alone; it's just something I would do to clear my head."

Dr. Joy nodded her head and scribbled a few lines on her pad. "It is very common for someone to seek a place to be by themselves after a tragedy such as that. But you should be more open with your friends; even though I am not aloud to disclose any information about what they have said I can at least say they are very worried about you."

"I know they are, but its just when I joined Team Rocket all I thought I would be doing is eliminating Poke'mon, but," his breathing started to get heavy, imagines of Melody's torn body started to flash before his eyes, "I never thought, I would have to do that."

"Not many agents do, but you have to remember there was nothing you could do to help her and what you did was better then her suffering till the end," Dr. Joy comforted.

He rolled over. "I know, but it still doesn't feel good to do."

"That is normal, but it also makes me wonder," she tucked a strand of her hair that was in her face behind her left ear, "did you two have a closer relationship then business?"

Ash then looked at his Rocketdex. "My hours up."

She adjusted her thin frame glasses and looked at the clock. "Oh my, so it is. We will have to pick this up next session; will the same time tomorrow work for you?"

"Yeah, that sounds alright," he replied in a depressed tone, walking out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Dr. Joy walked over to her desk. There she picked up the phone and dialed it with her index finger. It rang twice and Giovanni's voice asked. "Did you find out anything?"

"No, he is very defensive when it comes to that subject; but in my opinion, he has no idea who she really was."

A satisfied chuckle could be heard over the line. "I suppose so, because he probably wouldn't be with us if he did."

"I do not understand, Giovanni; even though he is Akio's son, why is it so important that he stays with us?" Dr. Joy asked.

"In due time, Dr. Joy; but for now, keep a close eye on him and his friends," Giovanni ordered.

"It will be done, sir," she replied, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Ash walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets and his head hung down. "A-Ash?" a quiet voice spoke, barely even loud enough to get his attention.

But he turned around to see May standing behind him; a worried look covered her face. "Are you, alright?"

He took a deep breath and then exhaled with a small smile on his lips. "Yeah, I'm ok. So what's up?"

She stared down at her feet, watching her hands rub each other as she looked back up. "Never mind, this probably isn't the best time."

She was about to turn around. "It's ok, May; just tell me."

She could feel her hands starting to sweat, her mouth became dry, and the words she wanted to say kept getting away from her. "Well, I j-just wanted to ask, what I mean is if you don't have one already, if well, if you still were interested, would you go to the Team Rocket Ball with me," she said, but then added in shock, "as friends! I mean," she calmed down, "just as friends."

Ash was a little stunned from this question, unsure himself of what to answer it with. But he just replied with. "Well, if it is just as friends, I don't see why not."

A large smile appeared on her face, but quickly hid it. "Alright, hope you pick out a good suit."

He chuckled. "No problem, I can find one at my house."

* * *

Later after dinner, Ash walked alone down the halls back to his room; seeming a bit more cheerful then before. "Hey, Ash," Misty's voice called out, "wait up!"

He stopped to see her run up to him. "Hey there, Misty; what's up?" Ash asked.

She stopped by his side. "Ah nothing, it's just we haven't talked in a while; hopefully you're not still sore about me winning your first paycheck."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm over that now. It seems to be the more badges you have the more you get paid," he said, revealing to her his paycheck and her mouth went wide. "Now, with all of this extra cash, what should I do with it; maybe an all you can eat ice-cream buffet," he replied with a satisfied smirk on his face.

She put on an innocent mask. "Oh Ash, do you want to bet if you can out shoot me this time? You have gotten better and I wouldn't be surprised if you..."

Ash chuckled. "Yeah right, I learned my lesson the first time. This one is all mine."

She frowned childishly and turned her back to him. "Fine then," but her eyes focused on the Fashion Show poster. "Oh, what is this?"

Ash looked a bit surprised as he looked at it too. "It seems to be a Fashion Show, as a way to reveal the new weapons to us."

"That was a rhetorical question, Ash," she snapped back, "I mean, who would sign up to this willingly?"

"Well obviously not you, little sis; unless you want the audience to lose their sight."

Misty grinded her teeth to the sound of that voice, oh how she despised that voice. Her head turned to face her sister, Daisy, to also see that her other sisters, Lily and Violet, standing in front of her, wearing business uniforms.

The three giggled. "Don't tell me the runt is thinking of signing up for a Fashion Show," Violet commented.

"No way, someone as scrawny as her in a Fashion Show, that's a joke in itself," Lily added while the three shared another giggle.

The sight of her sisters made her hands form fists. "Let me guess, these are the sisters you told me about?" Ash asked defensively.

"How could you tell?" she asked in a dark tone, her teeth continuing to grind from the sight of them.

"Oh, no way!" Violet stated out in excitement, placing one hand on her cheek and the other pointed at Ash, "is that, Ash Ketchum?"

"No way," Lily replied, "what would the son to a great agent like Akio be doing with a runt like her?"

"Well, it is true," Ash replied nervously, "I am his son."

The three girls let out a sequel of excitement as they rushed over to him, purposely pushing Misty away to do so. "No way, I can't believe it's really you!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Is it true you took on Gravelers single handed with only a fire and an ice rifle?" Lily asked.

Violet then ensnared his right arm. "Oh Ash, wouldn't it be great to take me to the Team Rocket Ball?"

"Oh no way, Violet," Lily exclaimed, grabbing onto his left arm. "He is going to be taking me."

"That is where you are both wrong, sisters," Daisy replied smugly, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, "because he will be taking me to the Ball."

Misty grew aggravated at the sight of her sister's' actions, always being pushed to the side of them. But then, before her mind could think, her body pushed them to the side and she wrapped her arms around his. "Sorry, but he has already agreed to take me to the Ball."

Her three sisters were as shocked as Ash from this statement just as her mind started to catch up to her body's actions.

Daisy placed her hands on her hips. "Oh is that so, little sis," she looked at Ash with playful eyes, "but if you start to get bored of the runt, you can always ask me out anytime. Come on sisters, the spa closes in three hours, we must make the most of our time."

The three walked off; and as soon as they were out of sight, Misty released Ash and pleaded to him. "Please will you take me to the Ball, it's just after doing that my sisters will probably humiliate me if they find out I lied. I will even pay you back the money I won from the bet. Please, I'm just asking this one favor."

He waved his hands in front of himself. "Alright, I will take you to the Ball."

She smiled in relief and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," then she released him, to let his lungs fill back up with air. She looked at her Rocketdex. "I probably should be going now, see you tomorrow."

She ran off down the hallway; but just then, a disturbing fact hit him. "Oh wait, I already said I would take May to the Ball," streams of regret started to fall down his eyes. "And I thought I had a problem before."

To Be Continued

Strange how something with such a dark beginning can have such a humorous ending. Well who will Ash go with to the Ball: the tomboyish Misty or the joyous May? What will happen when they find out they are taking the same guy? Will there be a cat fight any guy would enjoy to see? Read and Review to find out.


	15. The Wager

Chapter 15: The Wager

May was in her room, standing at the full body mirror admiring herself while holding her dress in front of her.

Then a flashback happens where she asked Ash to the Ball as friends, then she spun around with a smile on her face. _We might be going as "just friends." But, who knows._

But just then, Misty walked into the room; her head hung down as she walked over to her bed. "Misty, what's wrong?"

Misty fell on her back on her bed. "When should we schedule that day to the spa?"

A look of delight appeared on May's face. "You actually found a date to the Team Rocket Ball," then May giggled, "I knew you would find one."

"Yeah yeah, but by how you are admiring yourself in the mirror I'm guessing you found a date too?"

May nodded. "Yeah, but now that Ball is going to feel like forever till it comes."

"I don't know how you can get so into this, May."

"I don't know how you can't," May replied joyfully. "I mean: the dresses, the music, all of the lively activity."

But then, Misty's roommates moved her face close to hers and asked. "Now come on, you're not going to make me ask, are you?"

Misty had a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on," May whined, "aren't you going to tell me who you are going with? I'm dying to know."

Misty blinked twice. "You really wanted to know that badly?"

May nodded her head. "Yeah; I will tell you mine in return, please! Come on, on the count of three we tell each other, ok?"

"Sure," Misty replied.

"One," they both said at the same time," two, three; Ash.'

After that, the two were completely shocked. "You can't be going to the Ball with Ash, I'm going to the Ball with Ash," May snapped.

"No, I'm going to the Ball with him he just told me so," Misty snapped in return.

"He told me before dinner," May boosted.

Misty then remembered what she did and hung her head. "I kind of, begged him to take me to the Ball."

May looked a bit stunned. "Oh, I never knew you were that attracted towards..."

Misty waved her hands in panic. "No, it's not like that," she then calmed down, "it's just my pain in the butt sisters did their usual insults to me and tried to seduce Ash. But before I could think I push them off and said that he was taking me to the Ball."

"I see," May replied, resting her dress on her bed and sitting down, "well, even though we are just going to the Ball with him as... friends."

A paused filled the room until Misty broke it. "Oh yeah, just as friends; why would I like a hot headed agent like him."

"Yeah, right; why would I like someone so headstrong and filled with blind determination," May added as they shared a nervous chuckle.

The room became quiet once again as May broke the silence. "But he can't go to it with both of us."

"Yeah, you're right; there has to be a way for us to figure out who Ash takes to the Ball," Misty pondered.

(Now if this was on the Gameboy, the options would be: Flip a coin, cat fight in a wrestling ring full of mud, or the Fashion Show. But because this is my fanfiction: flipping a coin would be too boring, this is a rated T fanfiction so no mud wrestling I bet that's what most of you readers wanted, so that leaves it to the Fashion Show.)

"I got it," May exclaimed, hitting her fist into her palm then searched through some papers she had on her desk. After searching through the mess she pulled out a flyer on the Fashion Show and showed it to Misty. "We both join the Team Rocket Fashion Show and which ever one of us does better gets to go to the Ball with, Ash."

Misty stood up as she made her arms form an X. "Oh, no way am I getting into a Fashion Show! I would rather wrestle in mud than that!"

(No readers, I still won't have that happen)

"Come on," May whined childishly, "this would be a fun way to try out something new and exciting."

Misty turned her back to May and scoffed. "No way, there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind. Going to the spa is one thing but this is over the line."

"Are you sure, that there isn't anything I can say to change your mind?" she asked nervously, sounding a bit suspicious.

Misty slowly turned her head to face May, whose hands gently crinkled the flyer in her hands. "What did you do?"

May turned her eyes away from her roommate, but then looked back to see Misty still glaring at her. "W-What would you say, hypothetically, that after I signed myself up for it," she then hid her head behind the flyer, "that I might of signed up a roommate of mine as well."

May shook in fear behind the flyer, until she felt it slowly pressed down by Misty, revealing to her the unusually sharp teeth and flames surrounding her roommate. "You... did... WHAT!?"

"I-I'm g-guessing, that was a b-bad idea," May asked nervously, still shaking in fear from her roommates expression.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!? Misty yelled.

Just then, the door was burst open by Dorm Officer Jenny. "What is with all the racket in here?"

"Nothing important," Misty replied, "I'm just about to kill my roommate for signing me up to something without my permission."

"Alright, just keep it down," Dorm Officer Jenny replied, closing the door.

Waterfalls of tears ran down May's cheeks. "Not even the Dorm Officer will help me."

"Now," Misty said through grinding teeth, "is there anything you want to say before I have you thrown in front of a Tauros stampede?"

May thought of anything that might have been of some interests, but then it hit her. "Hopefully this is something; but when I was signing up I saw three other girl's names with Waterflower as their last names on the list. Are those your, "pain in the butt of sisters," you mentioned earlier?"

Misty's personality went completely south after hearing that. "Are you saying, that my sisters are also in this Fashion Show?" then Misty slapped her forehead, "well duh they will be in something like this."

"Well if you think about it, this can be your way of getting back at your sisters," May replied.

Misty looked at her roommate suspiciously. "How so?"

"Well," May answered, placing her right index finger to her cheek as she looked up at the ceiling, "if you beat them in this Fashion Show, you can have something over their heads for the rest of your life."

Misty actually started to ponder about what her roommate just explained to her. "If I do beat them at this, they won't be able to call me runt or scrawny anymore," yet Misty shook her head and mumbled to herself, "oh what am I thinking; there is no way I can beat them."

May noticed a few tears build up around Misty's eyes. "There is no way I can beat them at something like that; with the way I look there is no way."

May's face was filled with concern as she saw Misty hide her face but heard her sniffling. "Misty, are you alright?"

Misty then used the back of her arm to wipe her tears away. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well come on, Misty," May encouraged, placing her hand on her roommates shoulder, "we better start preparing for the show. I want to see your sister's shocked expression when you beat them, then your shocked expression when I beat you and Ash takes me to the Ball... as friends of course."

Misty grinded her teeth. "Like I'm going to lose you; so before you know it, Ash will be escorting me to the Ball... just as friends."

"That's the spirit," May replied.

* * *

In Ash's room, Ash continued to sneeze as Max said. "You probably should go to the nurse's station, Ash. You haven't stopped sneezing sense you walked in."

Ash wiped his nose with a tissue. "Maybe you're right, I probably caught a cold."

"Or someone that cares about you is talking about you," Brock said, adding his two cents as his focus never left his book.

"What are you talking about, Brock?" Ash asked.

"There is an old saying that if you sneeze, someone that cares about you is talking about you; and if it's true they must be mentioning you an awful lot."

"Yeah right," Max replied, "like that is even possible."

Just then, Ash remembered accidentally asking out both May and Misty to the Ball and a look of dread appeared on his face. "Well, if that is true, I think I know what it is about."

"Oh?" Brock asked.

Ash rubbed the back of his head. "I kind of ask, both Misty and May to the Ball."

"What!?" the two asked in shock.

"It was an accident, I swear!"

Max then rubbed his chin while light reflected off of his glasses and a dark smirk appeared on his face. "Asking out both my sister and Misty, I never knew you were such a dog, Ash."

A nervous smile appeared on Ash's mouth as a sweat drop was seen on his forehead. "But I didn't mean to; and I'm guessing by now they are thinking of ways to get me for it."

Images of Misty with a rifle and May with a pair of scissors gripped like a dagger enter his mind; both with flames surrounding their bodies and demon red eyes. This image caused his entire body to shake.

"Please, Ash!" Brock begged, now bowing to Ash. "Teach me how you are able to get so many girls!"

Ash hung his head. "And if I thought I had problems before."

To Be Continued

The Fashion Show is next chapter; which one of our female heroes will be escorted by Ash to the Ball? Read and review to find out.


	16. Fashion Show

Chapter 16: Fashion Show

The troops showed sat in the lunchroom which was organized earlier to fit with the show. Our group sat in the front row, saved by Brock. "How did I know you would RSVP the seats on the side of the catwalk, Brock?" Max asked.

"What better way to support our teammates then cheering them on right next to the stage?" Brock replied.

"Or to see the girls in their swimsuits without anyone blocking your view," Ash added.

Brock smiled nervously. "That's just a bonus."

"So how does this Fashion Show work?" Max asked.

Brock opened the pamphlet he had in his hands. "According to this; the few that were picked will each walk down the cat walk wearing a single part of the new armor. Once they reach the end of the catwalk, then will pose and spin while detail is being discussed to us, then walk back and have the next one walk. After that is finished, then it will repeat with the new rifles. After that, the judges will vote on who was the best and they will get a bonus and a day off as the prize."

"I just can't believe after all of the girls that signed up, both May and Misty made it to the final cut," Max said.

"Well, that probably shows how much they were determined to make it," Ash stated enthusiastically.

* * *

But behind the scenes, Misty complained to May. "How the heck did I make it to the final cut? I didn't want to do this in the first place!"

"Calm down, Misty; just think that it shows you are capable compared to what your sisters think," May reassured her, "or is it just you secretly want Ash to take you to the Ball?"

Misty's face turned red then looked away from her roommate. "No, but I don't want to lose to you either."

May giggled. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I can't believe a shrimp like you made it," the shrilling voice of Daisy called out, both girls turning around to see her with Lily and Violet; with violet in a green swimsuit, Daisy in a red swimsuit, and Lily in an orange swimsuit.

"She probably bribed the judges," Lily added.

"Yeah, that's the only way I could see her this far," Violet added.

Misty's hand gripped tightly into a fist, slowly grinding her teeth hard, almost chipping them by the pressure.

"Well come on sister's, let's not let ourselves be seen with want-a-be models," Daisy replied, walking off.

May could easily see the look of frustration on her roommate's face, so she patted Misty on the back. "Don't listen to them; they are probably scared of you surpassing them. So let's get ready."

Misty took a deep breath and replied. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

The seats were packed, the lights started to dim as the stage was lit and Lt. Norman walked to the edge, holding a microphone in his left hand. "Welcome Elite Members of Team Rocket, to the first Team Rocket Fashion Show. Here the lovely women of our Organization will be displaying to you the new armor and weaponry that will be used to destroy the Poke'mon Menace once and for all!"

Every one of the troops cheered. "Now, let's hear some applause for the lovely ladies that will be presenting this to you today," He announce, with the five girls in one piece bathing suits walked out: consisting of Daisy, Lily, Violet, Misty and May, waving as they walked up the catwalk and back down it, finishing up by standing their backs at the wall.

"They look pretty good up there," Ash commented.

"If your talking to Brock, he's already long gone," Max commented as the two boys looked at Brock, who had heart shaped eyes.

The two laughed as Lt. Norman got the attention of the troops once again. "Our three judges are Captain Juan of the Gamma Unit, Captain Koga of the Beta Unit and Captain Flannery of the Alpha Unit. They will be watching their performance and rating them. So before we kick this show off, let us recite our national anthem."

Everyone stood up, saluting as they all said in unison. "To protect the world from devastation, to unite all people within our nation. To protect the purity of truth and love, to extend our reach to the skies above. Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"That's right!" Norman announced and motioned for everyone to sit back down. "Now, let's get this show started."

He walked off the catwalk and Daisy started it off, wearing a pair of red armor gloves that went up to here elbows. She walked up to the edge as Norman explained. "These new armored gloves come fully insolated, not only regulating your body temperature from the stress of a battle but also from the attack of a Charizard. The armor itself stimulates the muscles to make you lift twice your normal could, able to withstand the kickback from the new rifles which will be shown later. The armor is made from reformed Iron, the same used to increase the defense of the Poke'mon which can even withstand a hyper beam. But the most advance feature of these new gloves, is in the case you lose your rifle, they are able to fire beams of pure energy from the palms. But I must warn you, only use that feature for a quick escape because it depletes your power supply."

After he finished, she turned back down the catwalk, spotting Ash sitting by the side. She winked at him and continued to walk off.

This caused Ash to blush, but also caused Brock to have streams of tears flood down his face. "That's just not fair."

Lily then walked down the catwalk, showing off a pair of red armored boots which went up to her knees, even though they looked too heavy to walk in, Lily was walking if she wasn't wearing anything on her feet. "Like the gloves, these boots are insolated, highly armored and increases the strength so you are able to run faster, jump higher, and kick harder. You wouldn't believe how many soccer teams are requesting this technology."

Everyone had a good chuckle from his joke; Lily posed a few times and walked down the path, giving a wink to Ash as she walked by, once again causing Brock to burst into tears.

This time May walked out, wearing a red chest cover that reached down to her waist with the sleeves meeting at the elbows; a large bump could be seen extruding from the back, obviously where the battery pack is. _I don't get why my dad insisted I wore the chest plate, _she thought to herself as she walked down the catwalk.

"Looks like dad didn't want guys ogling his daughter," Max commented with a slight chuckle.

Norman watched as his daughter walked down the catwalk. "Now here is the key part of the entire armor; this not only comes with the same features as the gloves and boots, but it caries the power cell pack which powers the entire suit, not to mention protection some of the most vital parts on us. This even keeps track of your vitals then sends them directly to Team Rocket Headquarters and keeps track of your location at all times."

She spun around at the edge, making sure everyone got a sight of the armor before heading down. From there, Violet walked down the path, wearing the waist part of the armor which stopped when it reached the knees. "This part of the armor is fitted to be more flexible for optimal mobility, also to release most of the kickback from the new rifles by keeping the troop stationed to the ground and standing up against the shock. I must warn you, if you are not wearing this piece of armor or it is damaged refrain from using the new rifles as there is a high chance that you could receive massive damage to your own body."

She posed at the end then headed back, giving a flirtatious look to Ash as she passed and causing Brock to use his arm to hold back the flood of tears.

Then last, Misty walked down the catwalk wearing a red helmet, the face plate a tinted screen. "Now the last piece is very crucial to the suit, this screen not only increases your accuracy and range of sight with its built in targeting system and zoom feature, but it also has a Rocketnavi, communications link to other teammates, and system monitors to your suit. This, combined with the rest of the suit, makes this the ultimate defense when fighting the Poke'mon Menace."

All of the agents cheered to that announcement as Misty posed at the end of the catwalk, even though she hated doing this her body acted like she had done this all of her life; which the judges made note of. _Dang, I really wish I got the chest plate,_ she thought to herself, posing at the end of the catwalk.

"You know, Daisy; Misty isn't half bad at this," Violet stated.

"She might not have our looks, but she is still a Waterflower," Daisy replied.

Misty then walked back down the catwalk, noticing a small blush on Ash's face which in then caused her face to turn red, now thanking that she got the helmet.

* * *

She came back and May approached her cheerfully. "You were great out there, Misty," she then shot her roommate a sly grin. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

Misty nodded. "Yes I'm sure."

Then as she removed her helmet, May noticed her face was a bit red. "Misty, are you blushing?"

Her eyes went wide, trying to think of any excuse. "No, it's just without the power cells it can get really warm in that helmet."

Her roommate nodded, knowing that she was in the clear. "Well now we need to get in our kimonos for the rifle segment of the show."

"I still can't believe that those are called rifles, they should be called cannons," Misty chuckled.

* * *

Misty was just finishing up with her blue kimono with coy fish as May walked over wearing a pink kimono. "Well, are you ready for the second half?"

"More or less," she replied in a nervous tone.

May examined her roommate in her kimono, feeling as if something was missing. She then snapped her fingers. "Misty, you should try wearing your hair down for this part."

Misty instantly reached for the strand of hair protruding out the side of her head. "I don't know, I've had my hair like this for as long as I can remember."

"Come on," May pleaded, "I bet you will look great."

Knowing how May acts when she has her mind set on something, she admitted defeat and pulled at the band in her hair. It dropped down to neck level and moved gently with the slightest breeze; May didn't know why but she stood in awe from the sight. "Are you alright, May?" Misty asked, a bit startled from her reaction.

May snapped out of it, nodded to the question. "Yeah, I'm fine; but you look great with your hair down, you defiantly should keep it that way."

Using her palm, Misty pushed up a portion of her hair, feeling how light it is. "You really think so."

"Ladies!" a female Team Rocket agent announced, "your on in thirty seconds. Misty, you're up first with the new Water Rifle."

"Alright," she replied as the agent left the room. "Well, time to finish this."

* * *

She walked out to the catwalk, using both hands to hold the 2.5 meter steel cylinder which combined to a large tube connected to the dark blue backpack. The agents were awe with both the size of the new rifle and the new look of their hot headed teammate. Even the son of Akio Ketchum was blushing from the sight.

"Well here is the new official Team Rocket Rifle XL. This Water Rifle is able to take out a hoard of Rhydons on its own, firing at 150 PSI and the backpack fitted with a water converter, taking moister from the oxygen and converting it into H2O. Just one of the technological marvels the Team Rocket Organization is able to produce for the views of, once and for all, eliminating the Poke'mon Menace."

"That's right!" everyone cheered.

Max then looked over at their energetic teammate. "Don't tell me you are attracted to, Misty."

A shocked look came over the energetic Team Rocket agent. "No, it's just that, she does look more like a woman with her hair down."

"You're right, she acts like a tomboy most of the time, so this is a nice change," Brock added.

"Just don't hit on her, or she will threaten to throw you into a Tauros stampede," Max joked.

A large sweat drop appeared on the back of his head. "I wouldn't think of it."

* * *

It came to the end of the show and the five lovely ladies stood at the back of the catwalk. "Now, let's have a round of applause for the ladies that participated in the first Team Rocket Fashion Show," Lt. Norman announced as the agents applauded, "not to mention a round of applause for the man who came up with this idea, not to mention head of the Elite Organization of Team Rocket, Giovanni!"

A spotlight focused on the man of the hour as he walked to the edge of the catwalk, causing the audience to be in an uproar of cheers and applause. There, he motioned with his hands for them to silence as Norman handed him the Microphone. "I'm glad to see my agents have enjoyed this show to show off the new armor and weapons. But now it is time for the end and I announce the winner."

Flannery walked up to present the sealed envelope to the head of Team Rocket. "And the winner is," he opened the letter; everyone was on edge, feeling as those few seconds were hours.

He opened it fully, pulling out the slip of paper. He forced a cough, scanning it once with his eyes. "The winner is... Misty Waterflower."

Everyone either gasped or was too shocked to say anything, this was a given to the reaction of her older sisters. Misty was completely stunned but a faint clapping could be heard next to her, seeing it was May.

Then Ash added, along with Max and Brock. From there the audience applause grew till everyone but her sisters were applauding. She slowly walked down the catwalk, gently waving to the crowd as she stopped next to Giovanni. "Well troops, keep up the great work; because soon, with this new advance weaponry, the Poke'mon Menace will finally be wiped off the face of the Earth."

"That's right!" everyone cheered.

To Be Continued

Soon the battle will begin, what will happen before that time comes. Read and review to find out.


	17. The Disk

Chapter 17: The Disk

Misty jumped down off the platform and her friends rushed to congratulate her. "You were great up there, Misty," Ash stated enthusiastically; but even though Misty was used to this personality of his, she couldn't help but blush from the compliment, now wishing she was still wearing the helmet.

Her arms gently squeezed tighter around the bouquet of flowers she was presented. "You, really think I was great up there, Ash?"

Ash's cheeks couldn't help but turn a slight shade of pink from that comment. So he rubbed the back of his head with the back of his hand. "Yeah, with your hair like that you look more like a girl."

But just after he said that he knew he screwed up big time; especially since he was answered by having the bouquet smashed over his head, causing him to hit the ground. But before she could kick him, her roommate May was holding her back while Ash's roommates helped him back onto his feet.

"Hey, Misty!" the eerie shrill of the sirens called out.

She regretted doing this, but she turned around to face her sisters. "We want to talk to you for a second!" Lily called out.

Before she could insult them, her friends stood in front of her. "Sorry, but if you have something to say to her you have to do it with us here as well," May announced.

Misty was a bit shocked, seeing her friends protecting her just at the slightest sign of danger. "Sorry," Daisy replied smugly, "it's a family discussion."

Misty then walked past her friends, nodded to them that she would be fine. "I'll meet up with you guys right outside in a moment then we will head out to the ice-cream shop, my treat," she replied, her tone sounding uneasy to the group.

But none the less, they gave the sisters their private time. So as soon as they all left the room, Misty turned to face her sisters. "I won this Show fair and square," she yelled at the three, "so I don't want to hear accusations of me bribing the judges!"

"Who said we were going to say that, Misty?" Daisy replied in a calm tone, which confused the youngest.

"Y-You're not?" Misty asked.

"No way, little sis," Lily replied. "We all know you beat us, and you did great."

Misty was becoming more confused by the second as she remembered just earlier before the Show they were insulting her. "It looks like we can't call you a scrawny runt anymore, can we?"

These actions where starting to scare the young hot headed agent; all of a sudden her cruel older sisters acted just like she remembered when she was a little girl; she didn't know what to make of the situation. "Well, see you around little sis," Daisy said, walking out with her other two sisters.

* * *

Misty then stepped outside to be greeted by her friends who rushed up to her. The first thing that they noticed was small tears falling down her face. "What did they do to you this time?!" May asked furiously.

Misty then moved her head up, revealing to her friends that she is smiling; which started them. "Nothing, but I feel like I will keep my hair like this for a little longer," Misty replied, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. "Well come on you guys, what better way to burn my bonus then all you can eat ice-cream for my friends."

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

* * *

The next day came quickly as Misty was dreading her day off. "So I really have to do this?" she groaned.

May's eyes shinned. "Yes, since you have a date to the Ball now, we are going to take this day off of yours and have a nice relaxing time at the Spa: getting our nails done, massage, steam bath, the works. So are you ready for some serious pampering?"

Misty let out another groan, cursing ever making this deal. "Sure May; what ever you say. As long as they don't touch my feet," she replied, looking down at her bare toes through her white sandals. "By the way," she looked back up, "how did you get the day off too?"

May grinned at her roommate. "There are some benefits to being the daughter to a Lieutenant General," she then grabbed her friend by the arm, nearly pulling it out of its socket to pull her up," so let's get going!"

"Ouch! Alright alright I'm coming!"

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Mrs. Ketchum was tidying up the house; feeling a bit empty now that her son was all grown up and with Team Rocket. But that didn't slow her down as she stayed as her chipper self, knowing that he was coming by soon to look for a suit for the Ball. _Not only is my son working for Team Rocket, but he already has a date for the ball,_ she thought with a smile, _children these days grow up way too fast._

Just then, the video phone started to ring. "Oh, I wonder who that could be?" she asked herself, walking over to the TV and switching it on, just to have the light in her eyes go dark. "Hello Delia, it's been too long," Giovanni commented, revealing a sinister grin creeping along his face.

She started to shake just by the sight of him. "I thought I told you never to call here."

He chuckled. "But I thought I would tell you Ash's progress personally, funny how much he is like his father, or should I say, my..."

"I would rather not speak to you," she snapped back.

"But wouldn't you see it as destiny; no matter how much you protected the boy from my Organization, not telling him that his father was a proud agent, hiding all of those DVD's of his time with Norman's family, yet May and Ash meet up at the same time, at Team Rocket itself," yet the more he talked, the more she seemed to shake. "But Ash is doing great, I bet Akio would have been proud if not for that terrible 'accident,'" he chuckled.

"Look, I've kept my end of the bargain, so please never call here again," she demanded.

He chuckled once again; the grin on his face only grew larger. "Come on, is that the way to talk to someone you dated in high school?"

"Good bye!" she yelled, forcefully disconnecting the transmission.

The remote fell out of her hand as she fell back onto the couch. Softly she cried into her hands until she was interrupted by someone knocking on her door.

Quickly, she wiped away the tears and put on a mask of happiness to answer the door; just to see her happy-go-lucky son rubbing the back of his head. "I was halfway here when I realized I left my keys back in my dorm," he stated with a grin.

She shook her head at her son's forgetful nature. "You're as forgetful as your father. That reminds me of the time when he forgot the ring at our wedding."

"I don't think I'm that forgetful," Ash chuckled, walking into the house. "So mom, if dad did keep his formal outfits, where would he put them?"

She put her index finger to her cheek as she closed the door. "Well I already checked the closet in my bedroom, so look in the hallway closet. But it would be a miracle to find anything in there; I really should clean it out one of these days."

"Thanks mom, I'll see what I can find," he replied, running to the closet; unaware of his mother's cheery expression turn into that of concern.

(Author's notes: in the Poke'mon Live Action show, it was revealed that Delia, Ash's mom, dated Giovanni when she was a teenager.)

* * *

May and Misty relaxed alone in the sauna, white towels were the only things covering their bodies as May poured some water on the hot rocks, creating more steam to fill the room. "So Misty," May asked, relaxing her back against the warm wooded seats, "how has it been so far?"

Misty took a deep breathe and exhaled. "Not as bad as I thought. But I still don't understand why my sisters would do this every other day. This isn't a bad idea for special occasions."

May giggled. "See, I told you."

It was silent inside the sauna a few seconds after that, until Misty broke the silence. "I was wondering, May. Have you gotten any more memories back when you were childhood friends with, Ash?

Luckily for May, her red skin from the steam hid the blush that just came to her face. "Not really, they are still really fuzzy. Why did you want to know?"

"I was just remembering what Melody told us awhile ago; that we have to set our feelings straight so they don't distract us during a mission. So I was just wondering if you feel alright that I'm being taken to the Ball by Ash."

May's cheery personality became calm, looking down at her twiddling thumbs. "Well, I know now we can't deny that we both like him, so I can't help but feel a bit jealous. Yet you won fair and square, so I have no regrets."

"I see, but do you have anyone else in mind for the Ball?"

May shook her head. "Nope, I'm thinking of just going there by myself. No point in wasting that dress. But for now let's not think about it and have some fun."

* * *

About an hour later, Ash was up to his arms in boxes and his clothes now covered with a layer of dust. He coughed a few times as he was coming down to the last three boxes in the very back.

He wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his arm, opening one of the boxes and breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally," he called out, examining the different formal suits folded in the box, "I almost gave up."

He sifted through the suits until he came across one around his size, still wrapped in a thin layer of plastic. "This should fit me."

He took off the plastic, but just as he did a button fell off the tux and rolled under the cabinet. "Darn it," he called out, reaching under it and felt around.

But he felt something odd, pulling it out to see it being a computer disk in a case marked **Urgent. **_I wonder what this is,_ he thought, placing it in his pocket as he reached in and grabbed the button.

* * *

He walked up to his mother and her face brightened up. "I can't believe it, you actually found them."

"Yeah, but the button fell off of this one," he presented her with the button.

She took the suit and button from her son. "Oh this isn't a problem; I will have this fixed in no time."

His hand then glided across the disk case in his pocket. "Also mom..."

But then he hesitated, no knowing why for sure but a strong gut feeling came inside of him to not talk about it to her, he hated this feeling. "Yes sweetie?"

He shook his head and gave her a smile. "Never mind, but its getting late, I probably should be heading back to HQ," he then kissed his mother's cheek and waved as he ran out, "see you later mom."

She giggled as she looked back at the tux. "Oh that son of mine," she said; walking over to her sewing kit.

* * *

Ash got back to his room, the first thing he noticed was that no one else was in the room; which must have been luck.

There he sat down by the laptop. As he warmed it up he took the disk out of his pocket and looked at it, wondering what could be on it.

The computer screen came on and he pushed out the disk drive, but his hand stuttered with the disk; wondering if he wanted to know what was on it.

But after he thought it over, he placed the disk in it and pushed it back into the computer. The seconds felt like hours to him as he waited for it to load, but hit a wall as before he could access it, he needed a password.

To Be Continued

What could be the Password, what is on this Disk, and will it change the life of Ash and the course of this story? Read and review to find out.


	18. The Ball

Chapter 18: The Ball

The past eleven days seemed to past by in an instant: from the constant battle of the Poke'mon menace to the endless hours setting up the Ball to be ready on time, time just flew by.

But tonight was the big night, everyone was getting dressed up and ready for the Annual Team Rocket Anniversary Ball; a night unlike any other, a night where every member of Team Rocket is able to celebrate another year of protecting the people of Electric City from the Poke'mon.

"Come on, Ash," Brock called out into the bathroom while standing next to Max, both already in their tuxes and waiting for their roommate.

"I'm almost ready," he called out.

Max elbowed Brock. "Funny how the only one of us that did get a date is the one who is going to make us late," he pointed out, but Brock used his arm to stop his flood of tears.

"It's just so unfair, why couldn't I get a date?"

Max shook his head to his girl crazed friend just as Ash walked out. Everything looked in order except for his tie. "How do you guys get this to work?"

"You're a Field Agent and you don't even know how to tie a tie," Max mocked.

Ash glared at his young roommate as Brock walked over. "It's not that hard," then within a few seconds, he tied Ash's tie. "Well, now let's get going."

"Yeah," Max shot a sly grin, "wouldn't want to keep Misty waiting, would you Ash?"

Ash's face turned bright red. "It's not what you think; we are just going as friends."

"Oh I didn't mean that," Max replied, "I mean if you're late she will probably throw you into a Tauros stampede."

A sweat drop appeared on Ash's head. "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

The boys approached the entrance to the Girl's Dormitory. "Huh, I thought the girls would have been ready by now," Brock commented.

"Well just don't wait out here too long, Brock," Max added with a smirk, "or the other troops will think you are trying to sneak in."

"I'm not that kind of guy!" Brock shouted back as the other two got a laugh, but the boys could hear May and Misty talking on the other side of the door. "Hey, are you ready yet? We don't want to be late to find a table," Brock announced, knocking on the door.

"Just give us a minute!" May called out, focusing back on her roommate. "Come on, Misty, you look great in that dress; and we don't want to keep the guys waiting."

Misty groaned. "No way, I'm not going. They are going to think I look weird," she stated, turning around to walk back to her room.

But May grabbed her by the arm as she turned, her voice filled with concern. "Come on, I know you are probably scared at giving this a try," Misty shook from these words, "but you know we are your friends, and we will help you anyway we can."

Misty wiped her eyes with her free arm. "Alright, let's get this over with."

The door opened to reveal May, dressed in a pink one piece formal dress with matching high-heel shoes. She let hair down and walked out to where Misty was right behind her.

She wore a matching formal dress and shoes to May's but was a shade of ocean blue. She also wore gloves which ended at her shoulders as she looked at the shocked expressions of her friends. "You can say it, I look freaky don't I?"

The three shook their heads. "No, not at all," they all replied in awe.

May elbowed her roommate. "See, told you; you need to stop thinking so little about your looks," she then added in a whisper, "with just a little work, I bet you can be a real head-turner."

Misty blushed a bit from that comment, but noticed that May was already walking off with her brother and Brock. "We will go ahead and save a table, meet you there," she called out.

Misty turned to face Ash; his hand rubbing the back of his head and a small blush was clearly shown on his face. "You look really... nice, Misty."

She couldn't help but blush again from the comment, not to mention how well he cleaned up in a tux. "Why, because I look more like a girl," she asked, but not in an angry tone just a childish one.

Ash chuckled nervously, remembering how hard she hit that bouquet over his head. "Hehe, sorry about that; I didn't mean for what I said to come out like that."

She moved in closer, her face just a few inches away from his. Her eyes glaring into his shocked ones, but out of no where she moved her hand and flicked him in the forehead. "Well, glad to hear it."

He gently rubbed his forehead, but extended his arm. "Well, can I escort you to the Ball now?"

She smirked at the son of Akio and in a high class tone replied. "I would be honored if you did."

* * *

She intertwined her arm with his and with that, both walked down the hall.

But unaware to the Troops, a group of fifteen in a dark outfits and high powered automatic rifles snuck through the halls; using the Ball as a cover for their plans.

The smallest one seemed to be the leader, as she pointed ten to go down one of the halls and another four to follow her. "Agent 142, what's your status?" a voice asked on the leader's headphones.

"So far we have been able to avoid any Team Rocket agents; they are all at the Ball like as planned."

"Good to hear, please only shoot if you have to; for our mission to succeed we need the data from the central computer. We can't fail like last year."

"I understand, Captain M2, this mission will succeed. We won't let Team Rocket go through with the plan; Agent 142 out."

* * *

At the Ball, the group sat at their table, listing to the announcement from the head of the Organization himself, Giovanni. "Welcome all, to the year annual Team Rocket Ball. Tonight we are here to celebrate another successful year protecting this great Utopia from the Poke'mon menace."

The troops applauded as Giovanni used his hand to signal them to quiet down. "Now as you all know we have been through both good times and bad, not to mention we have lost and gained many great agents through this year. But right now, I would like for us to take a minute of silence in memory of the agents who gave their lives to protect the people of this fair city."

On the screen behind him, pictures of the DIA troops appeared. The whole room went dead silent with only a few coughs and chairs squeaking being heard.

But Ash's eyes focused directly on Melody; a feeling of depression started to fill his mind with the images of her torn body flashed before his eyes. His hands started to shake as he bit his lower lip.

The images disappeared and reappeared with the banner for the Team Rocket Ball 2257. "Now, let's celebrate the New Year and start off this Ball with a nice Waltz; enjoy."

The troops applauded once again as Giovanni left the stage, handing off the microphone to Lt. General Norman. "Now the first dance will be with the lucky girl you brought with you, drinks and snacks are now being served. So now all I can say is, enjoy."

The stereos around the auditorium started to play a calm music, causing some of the agents to step from the tables and head to the dance floor. Brock already headed out to the other tables, asking any girl, from privates to generals, to dance. But with his record he was shot down many times.

May then elbowed Misty; she looked over to see her pointing to Ash. "Go on, I know you want to," she whispered.

Misty swallowed what felt like a large ball in her throat, looking over at Ash still staring at the screen. "A-Ash?"

He snapped out of what ever daze he was in and focused on the red-headed agent. "Yeah, Misty?"

All of a sudden her mouth became dry and the moisture seemed to transfer over to her hands. "D-Do you, want to dance?"

He nodded. "Sure, but I'm not that good."

He then stood up, offering his hand to her. She smiled and accepted, taking his hand in hers as he led her out to the dance floor. May could only smile.

They stopped when they got to the dance floor; the first thing Misty noticed was how Ash was nervous trying to get his hands around her for the dance. "Here," Misty said, grabbing onto his wrist to put it around her waist then grabbed the other hand to put on her shoulder.

Both of their faces were a deep shade of red as she placed her hands on his shoulders. As the music played they let their feet do the talking, dancing in small circles.

But before they knew it, the song ended. They stepped back from each other, both faces completely flustered. He rubbed the back of his head. "T-Told you I wasn't that good."

She looked down at her dress shoes. "No, not at all, you were good."

Another song started to play, but before Misty could ask him for another dance. She saw May tap him on the shoulder.

He looked over to see her smiling. "Hope you don't mind if I cut in."

Ash looked over at Misty, who shook her head. "I don't mind, I was just about to get some punch anyway."

May then pulled off the troop as Misty's mask faded away, slowly walking over to the snack table.

* * *

At the main Computer, a thin layer of blood could be seen sprayed on the screen and the keyboard. Two Team Rocket agents dead on the floor as Agent 142 and the four others searched through the computer.

Misty and May sat back at their table as it seemed like all of the girls wanted to dance with the son of Akio. "Our friend is way too popular," May commented, drinking her cup of punch.

"Yeah, it's nearly been two hours and I don't think I've seen him sit down once," Misty added as she ate some of the fruit she had on her plate.

Brock then stumbled over, tears streaming down his face like two rivers. "That's just wrong, even Max found a dance partner."

The three looked over to see Max dancing with Warrant Officer 1 Ran Luckmolde; it was amusing to see a girl nearly twice his size and age dancing with him. The girls couldn't help but giggle. "It was rumored that she has a shota-conplex," Misty replied.

"A what?" Brock asked.

May giggled. "Never mind."

(A shota-conplex is where an older woman/man has an attraction to people of child-like actions/looks. Also Ran Luckmolde is not a character of the Poke'mon series, she is in Infinite Ryvious.)

Ash stumbled over to the table, looking completely exhausted. "How... long, have I been... dancing," his head then collapsed on the table.

"About two hours," May replied. "I bet you've had a great time."

Ash didn't seem to have the strength to reply, instead tapped the table twice for no. "You just need a break, Ash," Misty replied.

But before even a minute could pass, Misty's three sisters latched onto the Team Rocket agent. "Come on, Ashy, you haven't danced with us yet," Violet stated.

"That seems a bit unfair," Lily added.

"So come on, let's have some fun," Daisy commented, each one trying to pull him out of his chair.

Misty grinded her teeth at her sister's actions; her body again reacting before her brain as she pushed them away and grabbed him by the arm. "Sorry, but he already promised me the next dance."

"No fair, sis; you got to dance with him first," Daisy replied. "We want to have our turn."

"Too bad," Misty whined, pulling off a barely conscious Ash.

* * *

Ash and Misty relaxed on the balcony; the air was warm, the moon was in the middle of the sky as the stars were seen clearly through the barrier which protected their fair city. A cool breeze brushed against the two agents as they looked over their beautiful city lit up like the sky.

"Thanks, Misty," Ash spoke to break the silence.

She looked over at him. "Sure, no problem; what did I do?"

"You got me out of there, I was so exhausted," Ash replied, turning to rest his back against the railing.

She smiled. "What are friends for?"

"But I am glad; to see you and your sisters are finally getting along; maybe there is hope for me and Gary to be friends again," he let out a sarcastic chuckle, "but that's just wishful thinking."

She giggled. "Well who knows, two weeks ago I thought my sisters where nothing more than selfish stuck pains in the neck, but now I see them as selfish stuck up pains in the neck that can actually be tolerated."

Ash rubbed his eyes. "But it's getting late; I probably should get some sleep now."

If there was a better time, Misty didn't know it. "Wait Ash," she called out as he was about to walk off.

He stopped, turned around to face the red-headed agent. "Yeah, Misty?"

But even being all alone with him, bathing in the light of the full moon; she still couldn't tell him. "Never mind; let me walk you back to your room, you look pretty beat."

He smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

The group of five walked down the empty halls back to their dorms, but out of no where they were surrounded by ten people, each pointing their rifle at the troops. "Agent 142, we've come across Team Rocket Troops, shall we eliminate them?"

"Great timing, Ash," Max snapped.

To Be Continued

Will this be the end for Ash and the gang, or a whole new beginning? Read and review to find out.


	19. The Truth

Chapter 19: The Truth

"Hold your fire!" Agent 142's voice cut through the air as she approached; lining up against the wall, their guns resting against their shoulder with their team leader walking up.

She stopped, a mere few feet from the five Team Rocket Agents. "You wouldn't want to kill the son of Akio and his friends, would you?"

Shocks and gasps filled the small group as the five were a bit confused. "What's going on? Who are you?" Ash asked.

Agent 142 giggled. "Well, I know it isn't one of my best disguises Ashy, but it looks like I can count this one as a winner," she replied, removing the mask to reveal Agent 142 was Duplica. "Long time no see."

The five were completely shocked. "D-Duplica? I thought you ran off because of depression?" Ash replied.

She shook her head. "No, that's not the reason; I am with the Poke'mon Lovers and I was here on a mission to infiltrate the Organization."

"Agent 142!" the five remaining agents came up to the group, "where do you run off to?"

She giggled. "I just had to get something from Ashy's room," she replied, pulling out the disk case from her pocket. "We got a good tip that it was with you."

Just then, a troop of Team Rocket Agents, lead by Bill... I mean Butch and Cassidy. "Poke'mon Lovers, take aim and fire!" Cassidy announced.

"But ma'am, some of our agents are being held hostage by them," one of the Agents replied.

"We will just say that they killed them if they get shot," Butch replied, "now fire! We can't let them escape!"

The five couldn't believe what they heard, but what surprised them even more is that the Poke'mon Lovers stood in front of them, defended them. "Let's get out of here, we have to hurry," Duplica replied.

Gunfire flew in every direction in the halls as the Poke'mon Lovers directed the five out of the way. "We're almost ou..." Duplica said but was silenced as a bullet hit her through the lung.

"Duplica!" Ash cried out, quickly dashing over to her while the other four were stopped by the Poke'mon Lovers.

He stopped by her side as she didn't seem to have the strength to get up, throwing up buckets of blood. "A-Ashy," she stated, "I-I'm sorry to drag you into this mess, I r-really am."

"Don't talk, you can still be saved," Ash pleaded, trying to get her up as the Poke'mon Lovers protected them during this.

But she brushed him off, looking into his eyes with blood tears running down her cheeks. She pulled the disk and handed it to him. "P-Please, t-take this, g-guard it with your l-life; the p-password is, The Truth."

"But Duplica..."

"GO!" she yelled.

A Poke'mon Lover pulled off the Team Rocket agent as a pool of blood started to form quickly around Duplica; her clothes absorbing some of it.

There in front of her eyes, a faint image of a Ditto appeared, crying. "I-I'm so sorry, D-Ditto, that I couldn't k-keep my p-promise," she coughed up more blood and tears falling, moving her hand out to wiped the tears away from the blob, "about when P-Poke'mon and h-humans get along, we would entertain the a-audience."

She then pulled the image of her dear Poke'mon to her chest. "B-But maybe, in another d-dimension, where P-Poke'mon and h-human's coexist, we entertain t-thousands a d-day; just l-like w-we've always w-wan...te...d."

Her body then became limp, her breathing silenced and the image of the Poke'mon faded; shedding one last tear for its friend.

* * *

It seemed like an hour went by as they the five rode along with the Poke'mon Lovers, feeling so tight in the air as if they said a word they would be shot.

But the vehicle finally came to a stop and one by one were being led through a dark warehouse. But then blinding lights filled the room and once their eyes adjusted the Team Rocket agents were completely terrified.

So many Poke'mon were relaxing or working with the humans which seemed to look like the Poke'mon Lover's Headquarters. "A-All of t-these Poke'mon," Max said in terror, even since they were born they were told how Poke'mon were nothing more than blood lusting vicious creatures.

"What is going on here?" Ash asked, "How can this be possible?"

"You look just like how Akio described, Ash Ketchum," Ash could hear in his head as all of the agents looked over to see a strange humanoid like Poke'mon floating down from the catwalk.

The Team Rocket agents pulled out their Rocketdex but the information said unknown species. "You won't find my data on those; my name is Mewtwo, but I am better known as Captain M2, I am the result of Team Rocket experiments."

"I don't believe it;" Max snapped back, "The Team Rocket Organization would never do something like that!"

M2 could only chuckle. "There is much about that Organization you need to know."

"How can we believe anything a Poke'mon has to say?!" Misty asked.

M2 looked directly at Ash. "The disk in your pocket should explain everything if you don't trust my thoughts."

Ash nearly forgot as he pulled out the disk in his pocket. "This, will explain everything?"

Mewtwo nodded, stepping aside to reveal a large computer screen. "Ash, be careful," May stated in concern.

Ash nodded as he walked up to the computer, feeling how tense the air was while it seemed like everyone's eyes were burning a hole in the back of his head. Slowly he took out the CD from the case and placed it on the drive.

After it went in the file came up. Ash clicked on it where it needed a password. He entered, **The Truth.**

Access was accepted and he found within the folder a video file, he double clicked on it.

He couldn't believe his eyes, as he saw his father on the video, looking into the camera. "September 25, 2245," was the first words out of his mouth, "Son if you are watching this, it probably means I am no longer living. I bet you're a strong young man now," he then winked, "probably even have a girlfriend now just like your old man."

Both Misty and May blushed after hearing that, but Akio continued. "But the first thing I want to ask you is forgiveness for how big of a fool I was. I am also guessing you are with the Poke'mon Lovers while watching this since that is the only way you could have gotten the password. I hope Captain M2 isn't still his grouchy self."

Chuckles could be heard throughout the warehouse as Mewtwo groaned. "But Ash, what they are saying is true, I was, near the end of my time, a Poke'mon Lover's Agent."

Ash and his friends were completely shocked by hearing this; they would have never guessed one of the most decorated Team Rocket Agents would be a Poke'mon Lover.

"By now you are probably wondering why. Well it started that day I discovered that four of Team Rocket's highest Poke'mon Researchers were Poke'mon Lovers themselves. The first thing I thought was how four of Team Rocket's top scientists could abandon us like that. But once I was able to find them they show me proof of what Team Rocket's was really about."

"There are two Organizations working within Team Rocket: The front as it's called is what I was on, which is to eliminate Poke'mon and keep the peace within the city; but there is also the True Team Rocket, which go out and capture the Poke'mon for cruel researching and experimentation; if you want any proof on that my son, Captain M2 is evidence of their deeds."

"But not only that, I discovered that the Generator that is used to protect our city is actually the cause of the Poke'mon's rage. In the year 2006 and before, Poke'mon and humans actually lived in harmony, battling and training together, bonding with their friendship and skill."

"But Team Rocket designed that Generator as a means to control all of the Poke'mon on the planet, but it backfired. Instead of controlling them it sent every Poke'mon on the planet into a blood thrust rage; so many died because of Team Rocket's deception."

"In the end, they used it to make the barrier for a new city, making the people believe that the Poke'mon turned on us and wish for our annihilation and thus the war between Poke'mon and Humans begun."

"But out of all of this, what shocked me the most is what powered the Generator," Akio seemed to shake just from the thought, "it was a rare Poke'mon known only as Mew. They tortured and continue to torture a Poke'mon's body and mind to keep up the deceit."

Akio seemed to calm down after that. "But now the effects of the Generator have only reached 100 kilometers out and that is forcing the True Team Rocket to return to its old plan if they want to keep up their control. I'm not truly sure of what they have planned myself; but I hope it's stopped in time before any more innocent blood has to be shed because of their lies."

"Ash, my son; I'm so sorry that I had to drag you into this; I truly hoped you would have never needed to see this and by now Poke'mon and humans would be living together in harmony like before. Maybe have your own Poke'mon and go out on your own adventure with some friends by your side," Akio smiled, "the reason this planet is dying is because it was Poke'mon who helped nurtured the planet; if we want the human race to survive we must work together. I know this is probably a lot to take in but there isn't much time. Once again I'm sorry for doing this and I hope your taking care of your mother, she worries about the men in her life," he winked again as he shut off the feed.

Ash collapsed where he stood; he and his friends couldn't believe that all they knew was just a lie; that the Elite Team Rocket Organization was nothing more than lies and deceit. "What he says is true," Captain M2 replied, "tonight has been a long night, you should all rest up for tomorrow."

"I won't believe it!" Max yelled with tear filled eyes, slamming his fist on the ground, "my father would never work for an Organization like that; he is a great man!"

He continued to cry as his sister pulled him into a hug. Quickly her dress became soaked until he felt a tear drop on his cheek.

Max looked up with tear filled eyes to see his sister was crying as well. "Our dad is a great person and father, but maybe he is was deceived like we were. That has to be it."

She pulled him in tighter in that hug just, the pain in all of their hearts just so strong from the truth.

To Be Continued

So I wiped out most of a species because I deceived everyone to believe that Poke'mon were the enemies, now where can I find that in real life? Read and review.


	20. A Chat

Chapter 20: A Chat

Ash relaxed on the roof of the Poke'mon Lover's headquarters; it was so strange that only a few hours ago he was at the Team Rocket Ball. Even though he felt so tired earlier, he couldn't sleep now.

He scratched at his new clothes, there were a bit baggy for his taste but it was better than sleeping in his tux.

There he looked at the stars in the sky; they were a lot brighter out here then in the city. But his train of thought was broken as he heard Mewtwo's thoughts in his. "I thought you would be asleep by now; you and your group has had a hard day."

Ash sat up. "What are you doing up here then?"

"One of the troops went to make sure your group was sleeping comfortable. Then I remembered how your father would come out here to think," Captain M2 floated towards the agent, "you are more like your father than you think; it took him awhile for this information to sink in."

Ash exhaled. "I still can't believe any of this is real; I keep thinking that I just fell asleep from exhaustion and this is all a dream."

"Well, like it or not this is all real," the Poke'mon replied, looking up in the stars, "but it is a beautiful night out tonight."

Ash nodded, lying back on the roof and gazing at the moon that was almost across the sky. The sun's rays just starting to appear. "So, what is the plan Team Rocket has?"

Mewtwo shook his head. "I'm not sure of it myself, they have kept is so classified only Giovanni and a hand full of others know. So far the technicians are looking over the data the infiltration team got and hope to have something very soon," then a silence filled the air.

But Ash broke the silence. "If you don't mind me asking; why did Team Rocket create you?"

"I can tell that question has been on you and your friends mind for sometime now," the Poke'mon replied, remembering the dark times, "They have been using Mew and clone of Mew's to power the Generator for the past two hundred and fifty years. But since each clone was degrading each time from the previous one they thought by making a whole new clone, a more powerful clone, it could last longer."

"So, you are the outcome of that experiment?"

Mewtwo nodded. "Yes, but I was made to be too powerful; strong enough not to be effected by the Generator and made my escape. Then I joined up with the Poke'mon Lovers to once and for all stop that Organization from slaughtering the Poke'mon left on this planet."

"But, even if we can do that, nearly all of the Poke'mon is extinct. Is there anyway we can repair the damage already done?"

The Poke'mon nodded, which cheered up the once energetic agent of Team Rocket. "For countless years the Poke'mon Lovers have been working on a devise that, if used correctly, will rejuvenate any of the Poke'mon DNA that was spilled on this planet."

But the energy disappeared quickly. "But there is a problem, isn't there?"

Mewtwo nodded once again. "Yes, there is. To use it to its full capability, we actually need to use the Generator itself. A necessary evil as you might call it."

"Captain!" an agent shouted in fear from the entrance, "We cracked the code on the data. You have to see this!"

* * *

Ash and Mewtwo ran inside. "What did you find out?" was the first think the Captain spoke.

"You're not going to believe this," one of the Agent's replied, "I'm bringing it on screen."

The troops looked at the screen to see a virtual display. "What am I seeing?"

"Alright; remember two months ago Team Rocket was able to catch the rare Celebi, Jurachi and Manaphy. We originally thought they were going to use them for research but this is what they are really doing to them."

The screen showed three more Generators and the display showed the three Poke'mon used as the main source of power. "They are going to repeat the actions of the past!"

"Yes Captain; they are going to be using the City Expansion plan as a cover for this one. But it's going to be worse than before," another agent replied.

"How can it be any worse?" Mewtwo asked.

The screen then showed how it would not only affect just Poke'mon, but humans as well. "If this plan works, not only will Team Rocket control the remaining Poke'mon, but the human race as well."

Every one of the Agents was completely speechless; Team Rocket will finally accomplish the goal it was first established to do nearly three centuries ago. Complete World Domination.

Mewtwo's eyes glared then announced. "Alright, we have no time to lose! I want to see a countdown on the board to the millisecond of when the Expansion Plan will commence. If we want to finally stop this Dark Organization we must prepare for our final battle against them. Both the Human and Poke'mon race hangs in the balance of our victory!"

"Yes Captain!" the troops saluted, starting the countdown and getting straight to work; because soon, a battle unlike any other before it will be brought forth onto this world.

"Captain!" another agent shouted, "Giovanni is giving a speech on the news!"

"Put it on screen!" Mewtwo ordered.

Then on the screen, Giovanni was about to give his speech to the people of Electric City; paparazzi and news stations flooded the area as he coughed into the microphone in front of him.

"Dear citizens of Electric City, I have good news and bad news to inform you," he started his speech with pride and strength in his voice, "the good news is that in one week; Project Expansion will commence where the great agents of Team Rocket will start setting up the new generators; which will make new barriers for new cities to grow so the humans can take back this planet from the Poke'mon Menace once and for all!"

Everyone cheered from this announcement; that was till he looked depressed. "But I also have some bad news since Team Rocket never wishes to hide anything from the people they protect. Last night, during a time of celebration, a small troop of Poke'mon Lovers infiltrated this great Organization to release some of the Poke'mon we use for testing purposes and in the process killed a few of our own Agents, such as 2nd in command Duplica who was coming back from a short paid vacation."

"That's a lie!" Ash yelled at the screen with pure hatred at the man, any doubts of what Captain M2 said in his mind completely disappeared.

"And not only that, five of our own Agents were even kidnapped by some the Poke'mon Lovers, used as a shield to stop our Agents from apprehending them; and because of that I must say, enough is enough!" Giovanni slammed his fist on the podium.

"I know that the Team Rocket Organization was built to stop the Poke'mon and to protect the lives of all people, both bad and good; but after these heinous acts against this city, I can no longer take a blind eye to this."

"So at this moment, I am announcing that during the Expansion Project, any and all Poke'mon Lovers will be eliminated on sight!"

Everyone gasped to hearing this as Giovanni stood firm. "I cannot stand that these Terrorist taking away the only hope for this planet to survive on their unusual ideology that the vicious Poke'mon and Humans can coexist. So I am asking for your support, the people of Electric City, to help the Team Rocket Organization anyway it can so we can finally take back this planet once and for all!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" the people of Electric City replied with passion from the bottom of their hearts.

Giovanni nodded with a smile on his face. "That's right."

To Be Continued

I know it was short, read and review.


	21. Prepare to fight

I know, sorry for the extremely long wait, but I'm almost finished with this fanfic and I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 21: Prepare to fight

Three days have gone by since that announcement was made and the Poke'mon Lovers were hard at work, trying to figure out anyway they can stop this madman's plan.

But during this time, the five new members were still adjusting to their new living arrangements; never in their entire lives did they ever believe they would be fighting to protect the Poke'mon race.

Also during this time they met a few new people, like Team Rocket's Rogue scientists like Prof. Oak and a new girl named Dawn. She was Captain M2's personal assistant but she was also a bit of a ditz, seeming to be more focus on what to wear today then her duties.

She was able to become fast friends with Ash and friends, showing them around the base and showing how they could help with the preparations. Yet for some reason her attention towards the son of Akio looked to make the two girls a bit jealous.

But now, Ash was taking his break on the roof like he always did, eating a few rice balls he got in a bento box. Yet even with all of the information he got about Team Rocket, how the Poke'mon were not the real enemies, and all of this from his father's lips; its just so hard to throw away what you have believe in being the truth your whole life.

He was then snapped out of his thoughts as he heard two quick taps on the steel roof he sat on, followed by the cheery voice of M2's assistant. "Hey there Ash, thought you would be up here," Dawn then panicked, "unless my present is bothering you and you wanted to be alone, in that case I will just go..."

"No," Ash replied, his attention still focused on the vast wasteland illuminated by the starts in the sky, "you're not bothering me."

She could easily tell he was depressed, so she walked up and sat down next to him; placing her legs to her chest. "So, how are you holding up?"

He swallowed the rice he just bit off. "Everything is so strange," he replied, "my entire life has been flipped upside-down, I'm still not sure if I can trust the Poke'mon."

She giggled a bit. "I know what you mean, I was like that at first. A year ago I was a Team Rocket Agent, my entire life believing my parents were both killed by a wild Poke'mon attack. I used my hatred of them fuel my passion to want to eliminate them," she hugged her legs closer to her chest, her voice starting to tremble, "but the truth was, my parents were killed by the Team Rocket Organization because they stumbled upon the truth and framed the Poke'mon. Team Rocket has been using the Poke'mon as scapegoats for over two hundred years."

Just then, her small blue-bird Poke'mon companion hoped next to her, rubbing its large head against the side of her stomach; so she started to pet Piplup on the head. "But how anyone could see this little cutie as a vicious slaughtering creature I will never know."

"Piplup, Piplup," the little bird chirped, rubbing its head against her bare leg.

She then smiled again. "But after we set everything right, with humans and Poke'mon coexisting once again; I'm going to try and be a Poke'mon Coordinator."

Ash was baffled. "A Poke'mon Coordinator, what's that?"

She giggled, looking up at the starry sky. "It's where you and your Poke'mon train to show that attacks aren't just for battling, but to show their true beauty with power," she looked at the once Team Rocket agent and smiled, "I just can't wait until Piplup and I can show off what we can do."

"Piplup, Piplup," Piplup chirped happily.

He also rubbed the large head of that small bird. "Also," her tone became soft, "I heard you dated the former Private Melody, was that true?"

Ash looked away, remembering the times they spent together from meeting at the shopping district to what he had to do; his hand started to shake from that memory as his eyes seemed to loose any life they had. "Yeah, t-that is true," he looked away, "but now that I found out she was actually an undercover Poke'mon Lover, I think she was only using me..."

"That's not true!" Dawn shouted, causing Ash to nearly fall on the Poke'mon from the shock. But she calmed down. "Well, it's true that she was originally told to seek you out, but her feelings towards you were the truth. I-I just wanted to make sure you knew that, she was a very good friend of mine."

She then stood up and started to walk back to the entrance of the Headquarters with Piplup following. "S-She," Ash stuttered to reply, "was a very good person."

Dawn nodded and walked off, leaving Ash to finish off the rest of his rice balls.

Yet as he reached for another rice ball, he realized one of them was missing and there sitting next to him was a young Pikachu, quickly eating the rice ball it held with its two small arms. "Hey you rodent," Ash yelled, "that's my rice ball."

But all the Pikachu did was turn its head away from him while it still ate the rice ball it took. Ash grinded his teeth at the actions of the yellow ball of fur, slowly sneaking up on the Poke'mon and grabbed it. "Gotcha."

However what the once Team Rocket Agent forgot was that this was an electric type, which shocked him on contact. Soon smoke could easily be seen coming off his closes as he collapsed on the roof.

The Poke'mon didn't realize it shocked him that much as it started to gently shake the young man.

* * *

But within the Resistance Headquarters, Captain M2 was looking over the progress of his loyal troops as his second in command Domino walked up to him.

She was a cheerful teenager but knows when to get serious, her long golden hair made her look a bit younger then she was even with her black uniform; but she is better known as Tulip because of the black tulip she always wears right above her heart.

"Status report, Lieutenant Domino," Mewtwo stated.

"Awe come on," she replied childishly, "you can call me Tulip like everyone else."

But he didn't reply, telling her he was in no mood for her usual childish acts. "Alright then," she answered, looking at her laptop clipboard, "Well if there is a silver lining in this storm it will be that we are working ahead of schedule, we will be more then ready when the time comes."

Mewtwo exhaled in relief. "Well, that is some good news, but I was really hoping that this wasn't the only answer left."

"You did all you could, Captain," Tulip replied, "but we all see the only way we can show the people the truth is by toppling over Team Rocket once and for all."

He turned his back to her. "Well I'm going to chat with Professor Oak, continue to overlook the weapons department for now."

She saluted. "Yes, Captain."

* * *

From there, Captain M2 floated over to the Poke'mon Research Division, even for a base of that small size they were able to fit in so much. "Hello Professor, any updates on its progress?"

The old professor gave his captain a large grin. "Ah, perfect timing, Mewtwo, I was just about to page you; did you read my mind?"

The Poke'mon shook his head. "I prefer not to read minds anymore, it's just too painful."

"Well then, I will get straight to the point," he brought up the files, "as you can see, if this machine is installed into their Main Generator, it will bring back at least 87 percent of the Poke'mon species through the DNA collected on Team Rocket's computer. Even though they will all be clones of the Original Poke'mon they will still be perfectly normal."

Mewtwo nodded. "That's very good to hear; soon the Poke'mon will be able to repopulate and repair this planet to its once formal glory instead of the horrible dust ball it is now."

"Yes that is true Captain, but even with the Poke'mon back it will be the minds of the people that will be the hardest part to recover. For so long people have believed that the Poke'mon are nothing more but vicious creatures when they were once the best of friends."

"I have no idea Professor Oak; but we will focus on that after the Poke'mon are back. We will just have to hope that overtime everything will be able to return to normal."

Oak then closed the files. "That reminds me," he voice was now dark, looking away from his Captain's eyes, "have you told Ash what he might be up against."

What Oak stated could mean anything, but Mewtwo knew exactly what the Professor meant. "Not yet, he has already been through so much."

"That's true," Oak replied, "but I remember when I was still a family friend of the Ketchums, if he is anything like his father he should be able to handle that information. But right now, I need to chat with Professor Ivy and Birch; I hope you do the right thing."

* * *

Slowly, Ash started to wake up. His vision a bit blurry at first, unable to tell where he was until they fully adjusted to the light to see he was back in his sleeping quarters. "Wow, your already awake," a familiar female voice stated, still a bit woozy from that electrical charge, "good to know you can take a hit, I thought you were dead when I found you."

He finally came together to realize it was Misty taking care of him, a bit shocked by this because he never took her to do something like that, actually a bit smitten by this side of her. "W-What happened?" he asked, placing his hand on his aching forehead.

"You were given a pretty nasty shock," she replied as she walked over to him, "but if it wasn't for this little guy you probably would have been left up there," she added, pointing to the Pikachu that just jumped up on the bed next to him.

He quickly backed away from the yellow Poke'mon. "What are you talking about? I wouldn't have been in that condition if it wasn't for that rodent!"

The Pikachu became depressed from hearing that, until Misty picked up the small Poke'mon and held it in her arms. "Ah come on, Ash, I bet it was an accident; right Pikachu?"

"Pika Pi, Pi-ka-chu," Pikachu replied cheerfully.

"Now come on, just make up with the little guy," Misty encouraged, holding out the Poke'mon just far enough so he could pet its head.

Ash crossed his arms and groaned, not wanting to admit defeat, but as he turned back to look he could see Misty glaring at him, knowing that she wasn't going to let up. "Oh all right."

Slowly he extended his hand to that vicious creature he believed to be behind that innocent fur; then as he placed his hand on its head a surge of electricity once again was sent through his body; collapsing back onto the bed.

"Ah come on, Pikachu," Misty said calmly with a small smile, "you didn't need to do that."

"Pi-Ka-Chu," it replied excitedly just as Ash got out of his recent shock.

"See, I told you!"

She giggled a bit, gently placing the Poke'mon back on the ground. "Alright then, go off and play for now."

The Poke'mon nodded as it dashed out of the room. "Once you get to know these Poke'mon they are quite adorable."

"I still don't trust them," he shot back, obviously still a bit annoyed from being shocked twice in the same hour.

But he was set a bit off balance as Misty sat down next to him, looking him right in the face which caused the teen to slightly blush. There she took a small tissue from her pocket and wiped a smug she saw on his cheek. "Come on, Ash, just because you haven't had the best experience with that Pikachu doesn't mean all Poke'mon are like that."

But after she said that, what happened to Melody flashed into his mind; how he watched seeing her ripped apart by three Ivysaurs. "I-It's not just because of that Pikachu."

She moved away from him, realizing what she just said as she looked down at her bare feet. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that back up."

A silence filled that empty room, until Misty broke the silence. "You really did care about her, didn't you?" her voice trembled when she asked, feeling her heart starting to ache.

However he didn't give her an answer, now looking away from the tomboy.

She looked back him; she would notice every time she was either mentioned or date was said around him he would become this lifeless teenager. Her hands curled tightly into a fist, hating seeing him in this condition as she stated to him. "Y-You know, I understand how you're feeling too; she was a good friend of ours as well."

But he still didn't move, his head still looking down at the ground with those lifeless eyes of his. "But it can't be helped, she's not coming back and never will; you need to stop focusing on the past. She's not coming back no matter how much you think about her, it can't be helped. That's why... that's why, Ash..."

He still wasn't saying anything; the expression of no hope was still clearly expressed on his face. She couldn't stand it and more as she grabbed him tightly by the collar and yelled. "Say something! You're alive aren't you?" she shook him harder as her tone became more hysterical, "Answer me! Please answer me!"

Yet no matter how much Misty shook him the teen wouldn't reply or snap out of that lifeless daze. Even slapping the boy across his face didn't accomplish anything. "Idiot!" she yelled.

However nothing seemed to work, her body started to shake as she broke down, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull herself closer to his chest. She was crying, something she hated doing since she was a kid but she couldn't hold back now; placing her hands on the side of his face and pressing her lips against his. His eyes widen from shock.

She slowly opened her ocean blue eyes to meet his brown eyes; slowly she pulled away from him, still shocked from this sudden action. "I love you... all this time... I've loved you all this time," her tear filled words stated, looking down to look away from his eyes, "I can't stand it anymore."

She looked back up at him, to see he was looking away from her. "Am I not enough?" she asked with eyes full of tears.

He looked back at her with those shocked lifeless eyes, but then turned away once again. She couldn't hold back any longer as she wrapped her arms tightly around him and kissed him on the lips, feeling her warm tears streaming down her.

But she felt her feelings reassured as he wrapped his arms around her.

To Be Continued

I kind of ripped off a scene from Rumbling Hearts for that last piece, but besides that soon I will have heartbreak, betrayal and pain will come before this story ends.


	22. The Elite

Chapter 22: The Elite

Max was walking by the sleeping quarters that night, heading towards Prof. Oak's station when all of a sudden; he was stopped as a Pikachu rushed out of the area, nearly tripping because of the little fur ball. "Whoa!" he let out in shock, gaining back his balance he kneeled down to the electric rat's level. "You're a Pikachu, right?"

Full of energy, the Poke'mon nodded. "Pika Pi."

Being sure to not spook the critter, for his own safety, he gently placed his hand on top of its head, slowly petting it between its large yellow ears. "I still can't believe just not too long ago I considered you the enemy."

Just as Max scratched behind Pikachu's ear, it became like putty in his hands. "So, what were you just doing in there?"

But the Poke'mon was too engrossed at this attention to properly answer the once member of Team Rocket. So Max pulled his hand back from the creature, where it shook its head and ran off to who knows where, leaving the young boy to walk towards the sleeping quarters, the doors a crack open from where the Pikachu escaped.

Only peering his left eye through that crack told him all he needed to know, completely speechless to see how Misty forced Ash to kiss her. His eyes widened, able to see everything clearly with only minimal amount of light, hearing her tearful confession before kissing him again.

Slowly backing away, his body shaking at the site; knowing his sister also had feelings for Ash: did his sister know, should he tell her, how will react? Still not sure, he only clasped his hands over his mouth and headed off.

* * *

Two days went by since that day; everyone awoke early that morning for the briefing, the final assault on the Team Rocket Organization; standing in rows, each person standing next to a Poke'mon, facing their leader for the plan of attack. 

Standing before the audience, his back straight and head held high, he communicated to the troops. "The time has finally come; we will launch the final attack against the Team Rocket Organization, bringing them and their lies down once and for all."

The crowd cheered to this news, but was quickly silenced as Captain M2 added. "So let's start off with the plan," looking towards his second in command, Tulip bowed and signaled Professor Ivy's three lovely assistances to display the information on screen.

Once the satellite image of Electric City was displayed, Mewtwo continued. "As we already know, tomorrow Team Rocket will be going forward with Project Expansion; where they will be building three new Generators, each fifty miles in each direction of Electric City."

"Now they have already marked the location to where each new tower will be place, which is right behind the energy surge caused by the city's barrier that turns Poke'mon into blood thirsty beasts. So the plan of attack is to have the Poke'mon use their attack from a distance to protect the humans that will try to destroy the tower and stop the Team Rocket Agents with as little bloodshed as possible."

The screen changed behind him, revealing the three legendary Poke'mon: Celebi, Jurachi and Manaphy. "Now like you all know, the main power source for the Generator at Electric City is being powered by a clone, Codenamed 028, of the original Mew, each one of these new towers will be using one of these Poke'mon to power it. So in the process of destroying these towers we will try to rescue those Poke'mon as well."

"But besides the destruction of the new towers, the true goal of our plan will also commence," the slide changed, revealing the detailed plains of the devise which will revive the Poke'mon species; shaped like a small orb about the size of a baseball, a gold top with a silver bottom and the letters GS inscribed right above which looked like a button. "Don't let its looks fool you; it is a very powerful device, which according to the Professors, it will automatically clone the Poke'mon that has been slaughtered on this planet, even if it is a drop of blood from 200 years ago."

The troops were in awe that something so small could be so powerful. "Now alone, it is useless, but if we are able to combine this device with the main Generator located within Team Rocket, it will be able to draw from its power and bring the Poke'mon of the world back! So, while most of us will be destroying the towers as a distraction, a small team will head into the Organization to install the device; so I ask that the most recent Team Rocket members to volunteer for this mission, since they know the layout of the Organization hands on better then the rest of us and where their presents won't raise much alarm: Ash, Misty, Brock, May and Max."

All of the troops looked at the five, each being a bit nervous with this spotlight on them. But after shaking it off, Ash grinned. "I'm up for it."

Misty nodded. "I'm in too."

"Count me in," Brock added a thumb's up.

May and Max looked at each other, as if trying to read each others minds on the thought; both coming to the agreement. "We're in."

The troops clapped to their agreement. "I'm glad to hear that," Mewtwo stated, "but before I have you all head off for each of your mission briefing, I have something I would like to bring up. Recently we came across some information from before the Great Crisis, a group of four Poke'mon trainers, seen to the world as the strongest of their time, focusing on the power brought from the relationships of human and Poke'mon as one. So in their honor and for our final assault, I would like to change our Organization's name to, The Elite!"

The troops nodded to the idea, saluting with their captain. "All hail the Elite!" Mewtwo announced.

"All hail the Elite!" they all repeated.

Lowering his hand, Mewtwo declared "Now, each head off to your briefing, our assault will begin at 0600 hours tomorrow. Dismissed!"

* * *

The mission briefings went well into the afternoon, with this being their final mission everything had to be perfect, down to the second. 

Equipment was being tested, strategies were being analyzed, and a back up plan or two were being discussed. They were ready.

The five were just leaving from their briefing for their well deserved dinner, but May spoke up. "Misty, could I talk to you?" she asked, barely above a whisper, "alone."

"Sure," she looked at her friends, "save us a seat, we'll be right there."

Once the three were out of ear range, May just came out and asked. "What did you do with Ash two nights ago?"

But May didn't need to hear a reply from her friend, the shocked expression alone told her everything she needed to know. "How c-could you?" she drooped her head, feeling the warm water slip out of her eyes to stream down her face. "Y-You knew I had feelings for him," she chocked, "h-how could you?"

Misty wish she could explain, but she knew there was just nothing she could say that would heal May's heart; wanting to approach her to comfort her, however after the first step. "Stay back!" May shrieked. "Stay away from me!"

May couldn't help it; her body wouldn't stop shaking just as the warm tears wouldn't stop falling from her eyes. "I noticed you two have seemed much closer these past few days. J-Just tell me... why?"

Nearly about to cry herself; seeing her friend so distraught from this. She clenched her hand right over her heart; this was defiantly not the way she wanted to tell her. "Truly, I don't know how to explain it. It all just happened so fast." She turned her head to the left; she just couldn't see her friend in this state. "He was so depressed and I couldn't leave him like that, where in the heat of the moment I confessed, my body just seems to do things before my brain can catch up."

May knew that Misty was truthful, but she was simply in too much pain. "B-But I was his childhood friend, I knew him longer," slowly, she moved her shaking finger to her lips, "he was my first..."

"May, I never meant to get you hurt in anyway, but, "she clenched her chest tighter, "I-I truly care for him too, I was willing to do anything to help him, even if it meant confessing my true feelings to him. I have no regrets to what I did."

Still keeping her head down, May slowly approached Misty. The streams of water continued to leak out of her eyes. She stopped just as Misty's shoes came into view and with one movement, quickly slapped the tomboy across the face, but Misty didn't even flinch to this even as she started to feel the small pain growing on her left cheek.

May's hand twitched, then without another word, turned around and ran off.

* * *

Misty sat down with the rest of her friends to eat, trying to hide her recent altercation with a smile; but she knew the first question that her friends would ask. "Hey Misty, where's May?" Ash asked. 

Picking up her chopsticks, she replied. "She told me she wasn't feeling well, so she went to bed early."

"Well I hope she gets better by tomorrow," Brock added, "saving the world just won't feel right unless we are all there."

"So," the worried younger brother spoke up, "how is my sister?"

Rubbing the head of the young boy, hoping she could at least settle him down. "Don't worry," she stood back up, "I'll take a tray of food to her right now, just to be sure."

Swallowing his red bean pastry, Ash added. "Tell her we're all hoping for a quick recovery."

Misty gently smiled back. "Don't worry, I will."

* * *

She knew where May was, it wasn't that hard to guess as she say her friend crying into the pillow in their sleeping quarters; clearly hearing her muffled cries as she approached her friend. "I brought some food, incase you're hungry." 

Still with her face buried into the pillow, she shook her head. So Misty placed the tray of food on the night stand next to the bed. "I told our friends you weren't feeling well, they are all hoping you get better soon."

May mumbled something, but Misty couldn't understand. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

The young girl turned to her side, her eyes swollen and red with her pillow completely soaked. "I-I'm s-sorry," Misty was able to make out in her quivering tone, "on h-how I a-acted."

Misty rubbed the left side of her cheek, flinching a bit but it wasn't that bad. "Don't worry about it; it has been pretty stressful around her. It must have just gotten to you."

May hugged her pillow tighter in her arms, still shaking from what she did. "It still doesn't make up for what I said or did. How can you still consider me a friend?"

Yet the youngest of the Waterflower sisters only smiled. "If I can forgive you for dragging me to the spa or to the dress store I can forgive you for anything."

That caused May to giggle a bit, a smile just starting to form on her face. "I-I am a bit hungry."

"Well, do you want to eat here or pull up a seat with our friends?"

Sitting up on her bed, she rubbed her arm over her reddened eyes. "Ash's mom always said, 'food tastes better with more people around.'"

* * *

It was early the next day, the sun still hadn't rose but the sky was already starting to turn a warmer shade with the last start fading away; each soldier of The Elite standing by in their undisclosed location, a mixture of fear and confidence in the pit of their stomachs. 

Watches all set to the same time, 0559; all waiting for the final order of attack.

0600 hours. The plan commenced.

To Be Continued

Yes, soon this ff will be coming to an end; but don't think I'm done with all the twists. Read and **review**.


	23. Sorry Fans

Attention fans of this fanfic. I am sorry to say I have lost interest in writing this fanfic. It is because I believe there are just too many mistakes on my part in which I would have to completely rewrite the story from scratch. So to all my loyal fans, here is the summary of what I had planned to happen if I continued writing this story.

I was going to reveal that Ash's father didn't die during a mission, but it was May's father who killed him as a way to prevent him revealing the truth about the Team Rocket Organization, as he believe that would cause more destruction and chaos from the order it brought. He pleads that he is sorry, and helps the group get through Team Rocket's defenses through a network of secret tunnels. One by one the group needs to separate to get the plan to work.

During this time, it is revealed that Team Rocket has been lying in wait for the Elite, and easily overpowers the group and takes down the Elite HQ. Domino aka Tulip is a double agent and holds a gun to Mewtwo's head, stating he shouldn't have stopped reading minds or he would have seen this coming, before shooting him. As well as Gary aiming a gun at his grandfather, the scene cuts out after that.

Then, Ash meets face to face with Giovanni, where it is revealed that Giovanni is actually Ash's uncle and his father's brother. He gives the idea to Ash that they could rule the world together, and reveals what Team Rocket has been doing for the past 200 years.

However, he doesn't realize that all he has said has been broadcasted all over the city on the emergency network thanks to the help of Ash's friends, causing a massive revolt. During this distraction, Ash is able to make it to the machine and implant the devise, causing a blackout in the city, shutting down the barrier and a burst of energy to cover the planet, recovering all of the Pokemon.

I have the story jump a year later, where humans and Pokemon are living together in harmony, and Ash and his friends get ready to go on their Pokemon Journey. Ash however forgot to pick up the Pokemon from Professor Oak and rushes to the lab to find all of them are already gone. Misty, now girlfriend, yells at him for being so absent minded. But Oak mentions that he just remembered he has one more left.

Oak gives him the pokeball, a to Ash's displeasure, is the Pikachu from the Elite Base, though after Misty picks him up, Ash goes to touch the Pokemon, only to be shocked with a thunderbolt.

And that's how I was going to end the story. I apologize once again for not being able to finish this story properly.


	24. Fanfic Revival?

Fanfic Revival

This goes towards the Pokemon Fanfic, "The Elite Organization of Team Rocket". Despite the fact I ended it the way I did, I just never felt right in doing so after all the effort I put into it. So I ask you fans of this story, what would you say if I take this one down and completely rewrite it, and actually give it the ending I was planning to do?

I will warn you though fans, that if I do this there might be some small plot tweaks to it, somethings named differently, and some other things when I get to them. But if you think about it, that just makes it so it doesn't feel like your reading the same thing.


	25. REMAKE UPDATE

Update

To all watchers of this Poke'mon fanfic, I have remade chapter 1 and it is now posted on my sight. I hope to read your reviews on both how you liked it, disliked it, and preferred or disapproved of the changes I have made.


End file.
